First and Last Love
by wolfgirlholo62
Summary: The beautiful and tragic love story of a fire dragon slayer and ice-make wizard, filled with music and fluff and fun hot and heavy stuff. You know, the good stuff we've come to know and love. It's a little slow in the beginning (cause I wanted it to somewhat reflect the stages of a real relationship. I know, shocking right.) but I promise it picks up. Warning! Sad ending. Natray.
1. Chapter 1: First Love

**So before I begin, I'm gonna apologize in advance for not posting stories more often. Reasons, you know? Second, I want to thank the amount of people who have given me support in regards to my writing. It's awesome seeing those reviews comments you give me, but I guess that's because you guys are awesome. Thirdly, I'm gonna apologize again, because I was going to write the whole story all at once and post the entire thing, but I got up to chapter 3 and I just really want to know what people think so far...**

 **Warning: Sad and tragic stuff near the end. I have yet to decide how sad I want it, but I guarantee it still will be sad. Also, it will be a little slow paced. Might as well warn you about that too. I wanted it to somewhat reflect a real relationship (or as much as a fanfic will allow me to have a story reflect a real relationship). Just trying something different. I'm serious, let me know if you like what I'm doing! If you don't like it... well I'm still gonna finish this story my way but I won't write a story like this again.**

 **And finally, I don't own anything (by the way this is a song fic. 11 chapters and a song to go with each one. I tried to pick songs that weren't too popular so it would be a bigger surprise for everyone! And no, I didn't write a single one. I'm not brave enough to publicise my songs...)**

 **First song: Fire and Ice- Olivia Bray**

 _Chapter 1: First Love_

 _It's funny how such a cold person can give such a heated glance._ Natsu wondered this as he bite off the piece of fire from the torch he was carrying. Gray had been giving him weird looks for the past couple weeks. It wasn't like his normal glances of rivalry and annoyance. This time… there was definitely something different.

Natsu stuffed the rest of the fire into his mouth and swallowed, feeling the comfortable and familiar feeling of a hot power swirling in his stomach, he felt energized. He got up and glanced at Gray. Gray looked away quickly. This was getting ridiculous. Natsu marched over to Gray and grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"Let's go fight." Natsu let go of Gray shirt and cracked his knuckles and lightly ran out of the guild hall down to the river. He didn't bother looking back, because he knew Gray would follow.

Down by the river, he turned to see his rival walking towards him, hands in his pockets and looking up at the sky.

"Come on! Fight me!" Natsu lite his fist on fire and swung it at Gray, who sidestepped easily.

"Not today Natsu." Gray rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm a little tired, I guess." He turned around to walk back to the guild.

Natsu stared at him incredulously. "You're lying." Gray stopped in his tracks and turned his head slightly, yet still not enough for Natsu to see his face. "You've been acting weird. I want to know why."

"What do you mean 'weird'? I'm not acting any differently from what I'm normally like." Gray laughed, but Natsu's sensitive ears picked up a slight shake to the laughter.

"That's another lie. If that's true, then why have you been giving me strange looks? It's not like what you normally do. Something's off with you. Are you sick? Do you need a day off? Are you having problems with a girlfriend? Come on, give me something to go on." Natsu took a step towards him. "We're friends, aren't we?"

Gray turned around, but it looked to Natsu like he was looking over his head rather than looking him in the eye. "I'm fine. Never better. I'm not sick, and I'm not in a relationship with any girl right now."

Natsu folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. It was obvious on his face that he wasn't buying that everything was as peachy as Gray claimed.

"Tonight, come to my place. If you don't want to tell me here, you can tell me someplace more isolated. I'll ask Happy to stay with Lucy tonight." Natsu ordered with a smile on his face, but the hidden look in his eyes said that he was worried about Gray and wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

"I really don't-" Gray started, but was interrupted.

"If you don't tell me, I'll tell Erza that something's wrong, and she'll _make_ you tell her. I don't think you want that." Natsu smirked. He knew he cornered Gray.

Gray looked away, a slight scowl on his face. "Fighting dirty, eh?"

Natsu shrugged. "I don't care as long as things go how I want. Besides, you made me fight dirty. I wasn't going to resort to that, but you're just so damn stubborn." Natsu turned around and walked away, waving over his shoulder. "You have until tonight to work up the courage to tell me what's wrong. See you later!"

 **That evening…**

Gray stood outside the small house that the dragon slayer and Happy called home. He considered not going, but he didn't doubt the fact that Natsu would live up to his threat and talk to Erza. He knew that if he simply refused to speak with her, she just might resort to beating it out of him.

He needed to come up with a lie to tell Natsu. He'd been trying all day, but hadn't been able to come up with anything good. Now he was just going to have to rely on his ability to come up with these things on the spot, because there was absolutely no way in hell that he was going to tell the truth. The truth that Gray was struggling with romantic feelings towards a certain dragon slayer.

The fact that they were both guys wasn't the problem. In fact, Gray didn't really care about what sexuality he classified under. To him it was just a minor detail in a sea of many and not really a defining factor as to who he was as a person. He just kind of went through life waiting for who would spark something for him and that would determine things for him. Natsu didn't just spark something in him, he lit an entire inferno in Gray's soul. He fell in love so deep for Natsu that it almost physically hurt.

The problem was that he was the one person who Gray just was not allowed to love. He was his best friend, his childhood rival, and his polar opposite in magic. Nature even said this was taboo. Fire and ice don't mix well, they only destroy each other. If he were to tell Natsu, he would surely lose a friend and a teammate.

Even if Natsu were to except it, he would never return his feelings. Though he knew that Natsu would say that things will stay the same for them, he also knew that that would be a lie. Natsu would forever remember Gray's true feelings, and Gray would always remember how Natsu will have turned him down.

The sky above his head started to rumble. He looked up and felt a raindrop hit his forehead and slid its way down to his chin, leaving a wet streak across his face. He sighed. _Guess this is my cue to go in_.

He just made it to the door when the rain started to come down. He knocked quietly, almost hoping Natsu wouldn't hear and he could use it as an excuse the next day, but no such luck. The dragon with his sensitive ears swung open the door and stepped aside as a silent _come on in_.

If Gray could describe the house in one word it would have been _suitable_. It was just as chaotic and disorganized as the dragon slayer himself. Though he'd been here before, he seemed to remember it being hotter than what it was now. He looked around and saw a window opened.

"I thought you liked your house hot." Gray gestured towards the window.

Natsu tilted his head and shrugged. "I like the smell of the rain. It makes everything smell fresh and cleans the air."

"You know you could clean your house and things will smell fresh and clean in the air." Gray glanced at a full garbage bag leaning against the wall.

"I don't have time for stuff like that." Natsu walked towards the kitchen and pulled out two glasses and poured water into each. He took out a tray of ice cubes and plopped a few into one of the glasses. He handed the glass with the ice to Gray.

Gray took the glass, surprised by the consideration. "Thanks."

Natsu walked over to the couch and sat down. He motioned for Gray to sit beside him. Gray instead pulled out a chair from the dining room and sat across from Natsu. Natsu sighed at the action.

"Oh come on, it's not like a bite." Natsu said, a little exasperated.

Gray blushed slightly at that. "No, it's just…"

"Whatever. Now come on. Tell me what's been eating you." Natsu leaned forward.

Gray took a sip of his water nervously. "Well you see… Lately I've been questioning things."

"What things?" Natsu pressed.

Another sip. The ice bumped against his teeth. "Things about myself." Gray decided he would tell Natsu a partial truth. That way, he wouldn't be lying and Natsu won't be able to catch him in a lie.

"What things?" Natsu asked again. It was obvious he was searching for details.

"Things about who I am, and about how I feel about the people I'm with." Gray sighed. He was nearing his limit as to how far he could go with this explanation. He only hoped Natsu wouldn't press further or tell Erza or Lucy about this.

"What do you need to know about who you are? You're still you. If you forgot anything about yourself, I'll remind you. And what's this about the people you're with? Are we not good enough anymore? You better not be thinking about leaving the guild!" All of a sudden, Natsu stood up, arms on fire. "You're not allowed to leave the guild!"

"Jeez. Chill. Who said anything about leaving the guild? Relax. I'm not going anywhere." Gray motioned for Natsu to calm down. "Damn it Natsu, I'm questioning who I'm sexually attracted to." This was it. This would be as far as he could go with the truth.

"Who you're…" The flames stopped and Natsu looked at him surprised. "You think you might be gay?"

"Well… maybe. I mean, I could be bisexual or pansexual. I think I'm bisexual." Gray put his head down and stared at the floor. He grabbed at his dark locks and pulled slightly, hoping that the sensation would wake him from the nightmare he was having. No such luck.

"That's when you like guys and girls, right?" Natsu asked. This was his first time having a conversation like this with somebody. He wasn't sure what he should say.

"…Yeah. But specific kinds of males and females. Females that consider themselves female and males that consider themselves male." Gray sighed. "You know, even I didn't really understand the different sexualities until just recently, so it's okay if you don't get it."

"I get it… I think." Natsu sat with his brows pressed together in a hard line. "You know… I might be the same."

Gray stared at him, surprised. "What?"

"Yah, so um… You shouldn't worry about it too much. You're not alone in being… confused about yourself." Natsu rubbed the back of his neck, ears red.

"Well, sexualities aren't really important to who a person is anyway." Gray smirked slightly. It looks like Natsu completely misunderstood what his problem was, which was exactly what he wanted, yet he had to sigh a little to be rid of the depressed feeling inside him forming.

"Yeah, you're right. Just know you're not alone." Natsu shrugged, but looked away, slightly embarrassed.

There was a moment of silence. The only sound was the rain outside gently hitting the up against the small house. Natsu stood up suddenly. "Do you mind if I turn on the radio?"

Gray blinked. "Yeah sure, I guess." He could understand why Natsu felt awkward. They both shared something very personal with the other.

On came the radio, and pleasant sound of a piano filled the house. Natsu sat down on the couch again, and patted the seat next to him. This time, Gray didn't refuse. He sensed the questioning was over.

As the soothing melody calmed his stiff shoulders, he looked at Natsu questioningly, "Didn't think you listened to anything like this."

"I do when it rains. It fits the mood, don't you think." Natsu's shoulders were slightly making contact with Gray's cold ones.

Gray blushed at that, for it fit more than just the mood of the rain.

 _"_ _Touch, light as a feather_

 _Thought I knew better._

 _He puts fire in my veins."_

Natsu looked sideways at Gray, who was still and seemingly very self-conscious about the space between them. He smiled. Gray was too cute and beautiful, and he felt very special that Gray was able to talk to him tonight.

 _"_ _Quick glance, swift as the ocean._

 _But now I am frozen._

 _He takes my breath away."_

All Natsu wanted to do was to make Gray happy. That's why he was so worried about him. He truly cared for this ice make wizard, in the strangest way. Perhaps he shouldn't have these feelings towards him, but that's not the kind of thing you can help. He wanted Gray to be with him… forever.

 _"_ _But I'm not supposed to love him._

 _Not supposed to think about his touch, when I'm alone._

 _The love was brand new._

 _Now has a dark hue._

 _I'm still as a statue._

 _But he brings me to life._

 _Don't care if it's right."_

Gray fidgeted slightly and listened to the radio. The words were so perfect to his feelings. Maybe there was something wrong with this love of his, but at the end of the day, he didn't care if it was right. What he really wanted was to be with Natsu and be able to freely love who he wanted.

 _"_ _Clip my wings._

 _Take everything._

 _Don't know what's right._

 _Fire and ice._

 _Keep your blue eyes away from me._

 _I'm mesmerized._

 _Fire,_

 _And ice."_

Natsu looked at Gray and for a moment, their eyes locked. Natsu looked into Gray's eyes as he listened to the song. It's true, the blue eyes really do mesmerize. He got lost in the deep pools of blue and leaned a little closer, ever so slightly.

 _"_ _Longing sits behind his eyes,_

 _Sits behind my eyes._

 _We're like clockwork, just in sync._

 _I wanna run,_

 _And jump in his arms._

 _Let his calloused fingers,_

 _Run across my cheek._

 _Now I'm weak."_

Maybe the song was getting to him, but Gray was very conscious of Natsu right beside him, staring at him. All of a sudden, Natsu leaned up against Gray cold shoulder and rested his head up against Gray's. Natsu was snuggling with him!

"Ummm… Natsu?" Gray started.

"Shhhh. Just listen." Natsu closed his eyes and inhaled the fresh scent that was Gray.

 _"_ _Clip my wings._

 _Take everything._

 _Don't know what's right._

 _Fire and ice._

 _Keep your blue eyes away from me._

 _I'm mesmerized._

 _Fire,_

 _And ice."_

The melody continued itself, and as it did, Gray slowly rested his head against Natsu's as well, sinking into the moment. His breathing was quiet but fast, yet he was surprisingly calm. The feeling of this being so foreign yet so familiar had his mind all mixed up.

 _"_ _Heart beats,_

 _Slowly._

 _He's draining me of energy,_

 _Of everything I've known._

 _Is it possible,_

 _To need something,_

 _That's not right for me,_

 _But he's everything I've known._

 _He's everything I've known."_

' _So True'_ Natsu thought. Some may say Gray's not right for him, but he's the one who'd been there since the very beginning, and Natsu loved him for that.

 _"_ _Clip my wings._

 _Take everything._

 _Don't know what's right._

 _Fire and ice._

 _Keep your blue eyes away from me._

 _I'm mesmerized._

 _Fire and ice._

 _Melting right at his feet._

 _Let him into my life._

 _Feels so right._

 _Walls are crumbling at his feet._

 _While he stares into my eyes._

 _We're mesmerized._

 _We're fire,_

 _And ice."_

"Gray can I tell you something?" Natsu asked softly.

Gray furrowed his brows in confusion. "Sure, I guess."

"I love you Gray." Natsu whispered, leaning further into the cold body.

 _"_ _Touch, light as a feather._

 _Thought I knew better._

 _He puts fire in my veins."_

Gray froze and stared at him. Natsu nonchalantly got up and turned off the radio. "Natsu…"

"What, you think I'm lying?" Natsu gestured in a 'who do you take me for' kind-of-way. He reached out his hand to Gray and caressed the smooth cheek of the ice wizard.

"Ummm… Well… you see…" Gray wasn't sure if Natsu was joking or not. He was almost tempted to tell Natsu how he felt. If Natsu felt the same, surely there was nothing to lose, right?

"I'm not kidding! I love you Gray! For the longest time, I've had these feelings for you. You're the only person I want to feel this way for." Natsu sat down on the couch again, but directly facing Gray this time, and pulled him into his arms. "I'm sorry, you probably don't feel the same, but I thought after all this time, you should know."

Gray and Natsu sat there for a minute. The ice mage wrapped up in the fire mage's arms. Fire and ice. Two extremes constantly at war with each other. Nature said they really weren't right for each other. But on the other hand, there couldn't have been anybody better suited for their counterpart. They were the only ones that could handle the other. Gray slowly put his arms around the Natsu's back, pulling him closer.

"Gray?" Natsu said, confused.

"What I was going to say was… I… Love you too." He buried his head a little into the side of the dragon slayer's neck.

Natsu sighed, and Gray looked up, scared that there was going to be a reason as to why he should now stay away from Natsu. "Well that settles it." Natsu took so long to finished his thought that Gray started to think furiously _'settles what!?'_ "You're my boyfriend now."

"You're… what?" Gray was shocked. That was not what he was expecting to hear.

"So you're off tomorrow, right?" Natsu asked, releasing his arms from around Gray and settled for Gray's hand.

Gray could only nod.

Natsu smiled largely. "Tomorrow, we're going on our first date."

 **I know what you guys are yelling... "WHY HAVEN'T THEY KISSED OR HAD SEXY TIMES YET!"**

 **In good time. In good time.**

 **Review! \^0^/**


	2. Chapter 2: First Date

**I know I said that I was going to use unpopular songs, but this is one of my favourites!**

 **Song: Accidentally in Love- Counting Crows**

Chapter 2: First Date

"First date?" Gray raised an eyebrow, questioning how idiotic that sounded, yet there he was, in his room getting ready like a high school girl.

He was to meet Natsu in the center of town at noon. He brushed his teeth, took a shower, and got dressed in his usual jeans and a plain black t-shirt that was slightly fitted. Though he preferred them, baggy clothes seemed to make it easier for him to lose them.

He looked at the clock. 11:30. He should get going now. Grabbing his wallet and locking the door behind him, he took off for town.

He got their just in time. Natsu was leaning up against a lamp post with his arms behind his head. "There you are my ice princess." He walked up to Gray and put his arms around the back of his shoulders. "Shall we be going? I have a big day planned for us you know!"

Gray could only nod and follow along, pretending to look bored but his eyes gave him away. He was secretly anxious and excited.

Natsu bought them ice cream. Happy eating away at his cone, Gray pulled out some cash and handed it to Natsu.

"What's that for?" Natsu asked pointing at the money in Gray's outstretched hand.

"The ice cream." Gray stretched his hand out a little further.

"Um no. This is on me today." Natsu smiled his big goofy smile.

"That's not fair! Let me pay at least half." Gray tried to force the money into Natsu hand, but Natsu lit his fist on fire, making Gray pull his hand away on instinct.

"I said no. You can pay for the next date. I'm looking forward to it!" Natsu laughed, letting the flames die down.

"Next… date…" Gray put his head down and covered his face with his hand to hide his slight blush. This was going to be a regular thing. It was nerve rackingly too good to be true.

He nodded simply and Natsu leaned towards him and rubbed his soft cheek against Gray's making Gray's blush deepen. "There. It's a date."

"Stop! We're in public." Gray exclaimed trying to keep his voice hushed.

Natsu stopped and looked around. Nobody was staring and nobody cared what they were doing. Everybody was simply trying to go about their own business.

Natsu snuggled closer against Gray's cold cheek, loving the feeling. "You worry too much."

Gray closed his eyes in defeat. Instead he focused his attention on the hot breathes that tickled the skin on his face. That, and the heat of the day, we're making his brain turn to mush. It was almost a little too hot.

Suddenly, Natsu pulled away, leaving Gray shocked at the loss of contact only to have Natsu reach out his hand. Gray looked at it in confusion. "We should hold hands." Natsu said, grabbing Gray's hand out of impatience from Gray's hesitation.

They went to see a movie at the cinema. It wasn't romance, but an action thriller, which suited Gray just fine. They didn't have to do everything stereotypical of a relationship. It was easier this way too, because Gray was still trying to get used to this idea of being Natsu's… boyfriend.

Just the thought alone was enough to make his head spin in happiness and confusion. How did something that seemed so impossible the day before become the very reality that he was living right now?

By the time they got out, it was dinner time. Gray just realized that the only thing he had to eat all day was the ice cream from earlier and the popcorn at the theatre. His stomach told him of its discontent.

Natsu heard Gray's stomach growling and silently chuckled. "You hungry, or is that a dragon I hear?"

"Shut up! I haven't had a proper meal all day!" Gray pulled his hand out of Natsu's and looked away as his stomach gave another huge rumble.

"Jeez, don't be so sensitive. I'm starving too. Good thing I have reservations at that restaurant over there." He pointed across the street to…

"Holy shit! You've got reservations at _Wizard's Paradise_." Gray couldn't believe it. "How the hell did you manage that?"

"I took a job off the bulletin board for them to get a special spice. The reward was a table for two at the special VIP seats on the rooftop." Natsu shrugged, obviously pleased with himself. "I've been saving it for a special occasion."

 _Who knew Natsu was so thoughtful of things like this?_ Gray thought. He certainly had no idea.

Gray reached out his hand again for Natsu to take, which Natsu accepted happily. They crossed the street together, each with their own smile imprinted on their face.

Natsu approached the front desk where a man sat wearing a dress shirt and nicely groomed. Gray felt underdressed. "Reservations for Dragneel."

"Ah, right this way Mr. Dragneel." The waiter led them up a neatly decorated spiral staircase with crystal chandeliers lining the way to the rooftop. There was a single set of cushioned chairs and a crystal table top situated in the center of the roof. Flowers of the greatest rarity surrounded them, as if they were sitting in the middle of a royal garden, and not a rooftop.

It was simply amazing. Natsu looked at Gray from the corner of his eyes and saw the ice wizard's eyes wide and awed. He smiled.

The waiter pulled out the seats for the two of them and handed them each a menu. Everything was so expensive, but the waiter assured them that any main course was free as that was a part of the reward that Natsu received from his mission. Natsu ordered two glasses of champagne.

Natsu and Gray sat at the table in awkward silence until the waiter brought them their champagne. Natsu thanked him and the waiter bowed. Taking a sip of his drink, he asked Gray nervously, "So, am I doing this right?"

Gray paused. "Doing what right?"

"You know. The whole relationship thing." Natsu said staring into his champagne glass.

"Oh. It's all great." Gray assured him.

"Really?" Natsu heaved a sigh of relief. "You know, I'm new at this. This is actually my first date. Just wanna do it right, you know?" His thumb tapped nervously on the corner of the table.

"Really. It's all fine. A little over-the-top, but nice." Gray said, grabbing hold of Natsu fidgeting hand to silence the tapping and Natsu's nerves.

"Over-the-top eh?" Natsu averted his eyes.

"Well, it's not someplace I would ever go on my own. But you did a job for it right? So it's okay."

Natsu sighed. "Alright. So next time, a little less. But for now, let's eat!" The waiter had come to check on them and they each placed their order.

"I'm… actually trying to get used to this… That is… being together with you. That's the weirdest part of today, to be honest." Gray forced himself to look Natsu straight in the eyes. Natsu stared back in shock.

Without warning, Natsu reached across the table and hugged Gray. Gray was pulled slightly out of his chair as his body was drawn closer to the scorching body in front of him.

"I am too, but I think… it won't be so bad to get used to." Natsu words were muffled against Gray's shoulder.

The food was great and Gray and Natsu were full and happy. The thanked the waiter for his time, gave him his tip, and were off again.

"That was… really nice." Gray said quietly. He wasn't used to being this way with Natsu. He didn't quite mind it, and he knew Natsu was trying to be the 'good boyfriend', but that wasn't what Gray fell for. He didn't want Natsu to forget that.

"Oh, we're not done yet." Natsu grinned and pointed towards town square. Gray looked and could see spotlights lighting the area. "The local band is playing tonight. Let's go check it out." He grabbed Gray's arm, not bothering to give him time to protest.

"Natsu wait." Gray called out. Natsu just looked over his shoulder and laughed.

They got downtown, and Natsu made the required donation to go see the band. He led Gray over to an empty chair. "Have a seat, my sweet ice princess."

"Shut up, stupid flame-brain." Gray frowned, but sat down regardless.

Natsu sat down beside Gray and casually grabbed hold of Gray's hand. Gray looked down at their intertwined fingers and up and Natsu's face in confusion, but Natsu's eyes were on the stage.

The singer on the stage finished his song and thanked the audience. "For our next song, we're going to be doing a cover of the song 'Accidentally in Love' by the Counting Crows, if you've heard of it. Feel free to sing along."

The music began and an energetic tune filled the area. The people in the band started to put on a show as the jumped and moved with the movement of the music. Some people in the audience got up to dance.

 _"_ _So she said 'what's the problem, baby?'_

 _'_ _What's the problem?' I don't know,_

 _Well maybe I'm in love (love)._

 _Think about it._

 _Every time I think about it._

 _Can't stop thinking about it."_

Natsu mumbled quietly. "I know I'm in love." And he squeezed Gray's hand a little harder. Gray looked at him again, but still, Natsu's were still glued on the performers.

 _"_ _How much longer will it take to cure this?_

 _Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)._

 _Makes me wanna turn around and face me,_

 _But I don't know nothing about love, oh."_

Natsu sighed. Gray thought maybe it had something to do with what Natsu was saying at the restaurant, about how Natsu was new at this. Gray swallowed his pride and mumbled, "This is really nice. Thanks flame-brain." The corners of Natsu's mouth turning up in a happy grin made it worth it.

 _"_ _Come on, come on._

 _Turn a little faster._

 _Come on, come on._

 _And the world will follow after._

 _Come on, come on._

 _Cause everybody's after love."_

"Hey Gray?" Natsu asked suddenly.

Gray turned towards him, curious. "Yeah?"

"Wanna dance with me?" Natsu extended his arm. This was the first time tonight he didn't just take Gray's arm without waiting for Gray to give an answer. Gray accepted.

They made their way to the front of the stage and danced and bobbed to the happy tune together.

 _"_ _So I said 'I'm a snowball running,_

 _Running down into the spring that's coming all this love'._

 _Melting under blue skies, belting out,_

 _Sunlight shimmering love."_

Gray sighed. He'd been trying to not fall into this too hard right at the beginning, but this just seemed too perfect and easy to him.

 _"_ _Well baby, I surrender to the strawberry ice cream,_

 _Never ever end of all this love._

 _Well I didn't mean to do it,_

 _But there's no escaping your love, oh."_

Gray gave up. He wouldn't fight it anymore. He moved to dance a little closer to Natsu, and Natsu raised an eyebrow but didn't question it.

 _"_ _These lines of lightning mean we're never alone._

 _Never alone. No! No!_

 _Come on, come on._

 _Move a little closer._

 _Come on, come on._

 _I want to hear you whisper._

 _Come on, come on._

 _Settle down inside my love, oh."_

Natsu grabbed Gray's arms and started swinging them back and forth. He really could be childish. Childish, but loveable.

 _"_ _Come on. Come on._

 _Jump a little higher._

 _Come on. Come on._

 _If you feel a little lighter._

 _Come on. Come on._

 _We were once upon a time in love._

 _We're accidentally in love."_

Gray was suddenly pulled into a slow dance. He looked at Natsu's face, and instead of the goofy grin it normally had, it wore a soft and loving smile. Gray allowed himself to get pulled in a little closer.

 _"_ _Accidentally in love._

 _Accidentally in love._

 _Accidentally in love"_

Natsu switched the slow dance tempo to a more bouncy one as the music picked up. Gray felt like Natsu was sending a message. 'We're still gonna be friends too.' And Gray was happy to hear it. He didn't want to lose Natsu as a friend.

 _"_ _Accidentally in love._

 _Accidentally in love._

 _Accidentally in love._

 _Accidentally in love._

 _Accidentally!_

 _I'm in love. I'm in love._

 _I'm in love. I'm in love._

 _I'm in love. I'm in love._

 _Accidentally!_

 _I'm in love. I'm in love._

 _I'm in love. I'm in love._

 _I'm in love. I'm in love._

 _Accidentally!"_

Gray and Natsu started to laugh as the stood there at the front of the crowd, goofily dancing with each other. They were having the time of their life, and they didn't care who saw.

 _"_ _Come on. Come on._

 _Spin a little tighter._

 _Come on. Come on._

 _And the world's a little brighter._

 _Come on. Come on._

 _Just get yourself inside her love._

 _I'm in love."_

The music faded away and everybody clapped. Natsu and Gray joined in the clapping, both out of breath.

Gray reached out his hand for Natsu's. "Wanna go back to our seats?"

Natsu stared at the hand, shocked that Gray was offering to hold hands. Natsu nodded eagerly and grabbed the cool palm. It felt nice.

 **You know what I want... Review Review Review! (I'm trying something different here, so I need to know if it's good)**


	3. Chapter 3: First Kiss

**Things are finally starting to get interesting in this chapter. Hope you guys like!**

 **Song: Nothing I've Ever Known-Bryan Adams**

Chapter 3: First Kiss

They were about to go back to their seats when the singer for the band stopped them.

"Hey, the guy with the black hair! You want to sing a song?" The singer held out the microphone to Gray.

"Um… Not really." Gray started to walk away, but Natsu stopped him.

"Come on, Gray!" Natsu pushed him towards the stage. "It'll be fun!"

"Ugh." Gray complained, but went on the stage regardless.

"We love getting our audience involved. What's your name, man?" The singer said, leaning his head away from the microphone so the audience doesn't hear.

"Um. Gray Fullbuster."

The singer smiled and hollered into the mic, "Let's hear it for Gray Fullbuster!" The crowd cheered and the singer smiled. He turned his attention back to Gray.

"So what song do you want to sing?"

"Um how about…" Gray whispered something into the guy's ear.

"Oh ok. Just give me a minute while I implant the notes into my band's heads." The guy cast some spell that was similar to the archive magic that Hibiki from Blue Pegasus used.

"Alright, we're ready. Let's start." The guitarist started playing a soothing tune.

Gray took a deep breath and started to sing.

 _"_ _Right now I feel, just like a leaf on a breeze._

 _Who knows where it's blowing?_

 _Who knows where it's going?_

 _I find myself somewhere I'd,_

 _I'd never thought I'd be._

 _I'm going round in circles, yeah._

 _Thinking about you and me._

 _And how do I explain it when,_

 _I don't know what to say._

 _What do I do now?_

 _So much has changed."_

Natsu stared at Gray, and Gray was doing his best to look anywhere else but at Natsu. It was the most beautiful thing Natsu had ever heard.

 _"_ _Nothing I have ever known,_

 _Has made me feel this way._

 _Nothing I have ever seen,_

 _Has made me wanna stay._

 _But here I am,_

 _Ready For you._

 _I'm turning. I'm falling._

 _I hear my home calling._

 _Hey, I've never felt something so strong._

 _Oh no. It's like nothing I've ever known."_

Natsu couldn't help it. His eyes teared up. He was so happy right now he just couldn't contain it. All he wanted was to jump up on that stage right then and steal him away from all the people awed at him, but nonetheless, all he could do was stand there and listen, awe struck like the rest.

 _"_ _You're the one I'm looking for._

 _You're the one I need._

 _You're the one that gives me,_

 _A reason to believe._

 _Following a star,_

 _Has led to where you are._

 _It feels so strong now._

 _This can't be wrong now."_

Finally Gray's eyes met Natsu's. He couldn't hold back anymore. And once their eyes met, he couldn't look away again. He sang the next part with Natsu staring at him in wonder.

 _"_ _Nothing I have ever known,_

 _Has made me feel this way._

 _Nothing I have ever seen,_

 _Has made me wanna stay._

 _But here I am,_

 _Ready for you._

 _I'm turning. I'm falling._

 _I hear my home calling._

 _Hey, I've never felt something so strong._

 _Oh no. It's like nothing I've ever known._

 _It's like nothing I've ever known."_

Gray caught the glimpse of something wet trailing down Natsu's cheek. He stared at Natsu in shock, and Natsu mouthed the words 'I love you'. Gray's voice cracked a bit in embarrassment.

 _"_ _Right now I feel,_

 _Like a leaf on a breeze._

 _Who knows where it's blowing?_

 _And who knows where I'm going?"_

The crowd cheered and Gray handed the microphone back to the singer.

"Let's hear it for Gray Fullbuster singing 'Nothing I've Ever Known' by Bryan Adams!" The singer cheered into the microphone, as Gray, slightly embarrassed, descended off the stage.

Natsu stared at Gray. "What?" Gray demanded.

"That was… really beautiful." Natsu admitted. The two stared at each other for a few minutes when they were interrupted by a man with a notepad. He introduced himself as a talent scout.

"Would you be interested in pairing up with some other talented individuals and making an album?" The man scribbled some things down on the notepad.

"Sorry um, not today." Gray awkwardly said, shifting his weight in an uncomfortable manner.

"It will be worth your time! Of course you will be receiving a part of the profits and will have the chance to go on tours and-" The man was cut off by Natsu stepping in front of Gray and getting in the man's face.

"Didn't you hear him? He's not interested. Leave him alone." He turned around and grabbed Gray's arm to lead him away. "Come on Gray."

Gray would have normally protested, but he allowed Natsu to guide him away from the persistent man.

Natsu continued leading them until they were on the outskirts of Magnolia. "Natsu, where are you leading me?" Gray finally asked.

Natsu looked around and seemed to just realize how far he had taken them. He let go of Gray's hand and muttered an apology. "Jeez, that guy was pushy!" Natsu laid down on the grass and motioned Gray to join him. Gray sat down casually beside the pink haired boy.

"Yeah, but it's not that big of a deal." Gray shrugged. Sure it was annoying, but the guy was just doing his job.

Natsu pouted and looked away.

"Oh what's the matter? Are you mad you didn't beat him up?" Gray raised an eyebrow.

"No. It's just that…" Natsu started but trailed off.

"Just…" Gray prompted.

Natsu sighed. "Just that I got a little possessive for a moment." He turned and looked at Gray. "I don't want to share you."

Gray's eyes widened and he blushed. Natsu sat up and before Gray knew it, Natsu had pushed Gray down and was on top of him.

"Hey what are you doing?" Gray complained, feeling self-conscious and a little trapped with the position they were in.

"Just… wanna try something." Then he softly placed his hot lips against Gray's. Gray's eyes opened wide for a minute before closing as the pleasure overwhelmed him. Natsu gradually added more pressure until he was crashing his mouth against Gray's.

Gray instinctively wrapped his leg around Natsu's torso. Natsu paused for a minute in shock only for Gray to lean his head up and captured the hot lips again. He kissed his way to Natsu's ear and whispered "stupid flame-brain. Why are you stopping?"

"Sorry." Natsu smiled and claimed the cold lips again. Gray hummed happily.

The feeling was as if their minds were being encaged in the others element. Fire soothed by ice, and ice melted by fire. Even though both boys kissed rough, there was a sense of sweet and tenderness that neither could deny.

Natsu and Gray both finally pulled away, gasping for air. They stared at each other, lost in wonder at what they just experienced. Finally Natsu spoke up. "That was my first kiss. Was it okay?"

Gray laughed and teasingly patted Natsu lightly on the cheek. "Yeah, it was okay."

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Well, for only an 'okay' kiss, you seemed to have gotten really into it." He motioned to Gray's leg that was still wrapped around Natsu's hot waist.

Gray blushed and tried to protest, but he was too flustered and it only came out as some cut-off noises. Natsu laughed and kissed Gray on the corner of the mouth.

"Hey!" Gray said, shocked. He touched the place where Natsu kissed, momentarily marvelled at how the burning sensation of the hot lips lingered on his cold skin.

Natsu climbed off of Gray, and as soon as he did, Gray felt the temperature change in the air as it began to drop again. Natsu really was a hot head.

"Jeez. I want to do so much more with you right now." Natsu complained. Gray looked at him.

"What?" Gray's eyes were wide with shock. Did Natsu mean what Gray thought he meant?

"I want to make love to you." Natsu confirmed.

"WHAT?" Gray asked again. He couldn't believe his ears. This was too good to be true. There had to be a limit as to how perfect something can be. Gray hoped he never found that limit. He cheeks flushed slightly at the thought, but he ducked his head so Natsu couldn't see.

"I want to claim you as mine. Call it a dragon slayer thing, but myself, and any other dragon slayer as far as I know, only have one mate or love a lifetime. I want you to be that love Gray."

Gray could not believe his ears. Be with Natsu… forever? He stared at Natsu blankly as he imagined it. It would be so easy. They would argue, and throw light teases at each other, but both would know better than to take personal offense to it. They would practice their fighting together, and always be there to cheer the other on, they would support each other's decisions and goals without doubting. Most importantly, they would be there to love the other, no matter what. This life was tempting.

"Can I really… be that person for you?" Gray asked nervously.

"Only if you say yes." Natsu responded, trying to hide his anxiousness as what Gray's reply will be.

Gray was hardly ever nervous, but this was a big decision for Natsu. If what the dragon slayer said was true, then that would mean that Natsu wouldn't be able to change his mind later. Despite how tempting the offer was, Gray wanted to make sure that Natsu wouldn't have regrets.

"Can we… wait? I mean, this is only our first day as a real couple. That's kind of pushing it, don't you think?" Gray expected Natsu's face to fall, but instead it lite up in a happy smile. "Why are you so happy?" Gray asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

Natsu gave a relieved laugh. "I'm just happy that you're clearly thinking of me." Gray blushed at that, but before he could say anything, Natsu continued. "I want to wait to, but not for the same reasons. It's like your feeble excuse; 'this is only our first day as a real couple'. I told you before didn't I? I want to do this right. I've already decided that I want you to be the one to stand by my side forever."

Gray gawked at Natsu. Such sweet words were intoxicating. Gray could only think that he doesn't want to sober up. Natsu stood up and extended his hand to Gray. Gray took it in a trance and found himself pulled easily to his feet.

Natsu smiled. "Let me take you home."

Gray blinked and smirked. "I'm not a girl you know."

"I know. I just want to spend more time with you." Natsu smiled harder and gripped Gray's hand.

Gray subconsciously squeezed the hand a little. "Yeah. That might not be such a bad idea."

 **Sexy times next chapter (extra hot and heavy style. But you're gonna have to wait about a week or so cause I'm only half way done writing it... I promise it will be worth it!)**


	4. Chapter 4:First Time

**Sorry for the wait, but I give you fun sexy times (which I know you want) so it's all good right? Am I forgiven? ;)**

 **Remember, this is chapter 4 of 11 chapters.**

 **Again, I own nothing but my fanfiction account and it's stories. (By the way the movie they're talking about in the beginning is Lady and the Tramp)**

 **Give me dem reviews! Hearing from you guys encourages me to make more!**

 **Song: First Time by Lifehouse**

Chapter 4: First Time

Time between the two wizards seem to fly by. By this time they've been happily dating for about half a year. They both spent the day lounging around Gray's house. A bottle of wine was opened on the counter and the romantic dinner that Natsu had whipped of spaghetti and meatballs were set on plates across from each other. Natsu said he was trying to get the same mood he had seen in a children's' movie of two dogs.

Gray laughed as he sat down at the decorated table. Natsu had become much better at not overdoing things in regards to the relationship thing, but every once and a while he would go a little overboard, like with the flowers in the middle of the table, but little things like this every now and then made Gray happy for some reason. Plus, it was in the dragon slayer's nature to make things bigger than what they had to be, whether in regards to explosions, or apparently dates.

"Have a seat, my beautiful ice princess." Natsu sat down and gestured for Gray to take his seat. Gray raised an eyebrow, but took a seat regardless.

Gray took his fork and twirled the spaghetti around. He could feel Natsu's eyes watching him. "Hey, what's with the staring?" Gray asked, waving his fork around unmindfully.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how I love you." Natsu said, propping his elbows on the table and resting his cheeks against his hands, he stared at Gray with a smile.

Gray blushed deeply. "What the hell? Where did that come from?!" Gray put down the fork and looked away.

"Oh come on, don't be so embarrassed!" Natsu laughed and reached across the table to take Gray's hand. "I was just answering honestly. Don't you want me to be honest?" He asked innocently, but Gray could see through Natsu's façade. He didn't buy the innocent act.

"You know, you can stop if you're saying these things just to get a reaction out of me." Gray pouted. "I don't need you to tease me all the time."

"No, but I want to, and you actually like me saying things like 'I love you' when you're not expecting it, right?" Natsu poked Gray's red cheek and Gray smacked his hand away.

"…Maybe."

Natsu picked up Gray's fork and brought it to Gray's mouth. "Now, tell me how you like it."

Gray grabbed Natsu's fork and twirled the spaghetti onto it. He held it up to Natsu's mouth. "Not just me. I'll do it for you too."

Natsu gave a short laugh and opened his mouth with a little "ahhh".

Gray, despite himself, smiled and did the same. The two boys fed each other. They were laughing so hard that they both almost choked.

"I can't believe we just did that." Gray snorted. He would have normally felt embarrassed, but Natsu had been just as ridiculous.

"I thought it was sweet." Natsu said, suppressing another laugh.

Gray raised an eyebrow. "So is this the atmosphere you wanted?"

Natsu shrugged. "I was aiming for romantic dinner at home, but this is better don't you think?"

"Absolutely." Gray agreed. "But I thought you were going for that movie's theme with spaghetti and stuff."

"Oh right!" Natsu got up so suddenly Gray jumped, a little startled. "I almost forgot. I hope I'm not too late." Natsu went to the radio and turned it on.

 _"_ _Next, we have a request by a Natsu Dragneel"_

"Oh good. Just in time." Natsu sighed and sat back down.

"You requested a song? Which one?" Gray asked curiously.

"You'll see." Natsu said just as the radio started playing a happy and energetic tune.

 _"_ _We're both looking for something,_

 _We've been afraid to find._

 _It's easier to be broken._

 _It's easier to hide."_

"I found this song the other day. And I thought of you. Just listen." Natsu whispered, clearly anxious about something.

 _"_ _Looking at you, holding my breath._

 _For once in my life, I'm scared to death._

 _I'm taking a chance._

 _Letting you inside."_

Gray had been thinking about taking the chance for a while now. Was this Natsu's way of letting him know that he was also ready? Ready to choose his one true mate for life?

 _"_ _We're feeling alive, all over again._

 _As deep as the sky, under my skin._

 _Like being in love, she said, for the first time._

 _Well, maybe I'm wrong, but I'm feeling right._

 _Where I belong, with you tonight._

 _Like being in love, to feel for the first time."_

"Can you be with me tonight?" Natsu asked, slightly nervous. Natsu was never nervous. Maybe he was scared about deciding who will be lover for life despite all his claims that he'd already picked Gray. It was understandable.

Gray didn't touch his voice, so instead he gave the smallest nod. Natsu stood up and walked around the table to him. He lifted Gray's chin up and kissed the cold lips tenderly. Gray gave a pleased moan which went straight to Natsu's groin.

 _"_ _The world that I see inside you,_

 _Waiting to come to life._

 _Waking me up to dreaming,_

 _Reality in your eyes."_

Gray slowly stood up and let himself get lost in the kiss. Natsu pushed him so that he was leaning backwards against the edge of the table. Natsu kissed his way to the base of Gray's ear and nibbled his way to the sensitive skin on Gray's neck. Gray gave a deep moan and involuntarily rotated his hips so that he was pressed right up against Natsu. Natsu chuckled and pushed his hips a little harder against Gray's now hard penis.

 _"_ _Looking at you, holding my breath._

 _For once in my life, I'm scared to death._

 _I'm taking a chance._

 _Letting you inside."_

"You sure you're ready for this?" Natsu asked as he reached his hand down and cupped Gray's member through the fabric. The slight hot pressure made Gray jump.

"Y-Yeah. You?" Gray's voice came out as a moan.

Natsu was panting hard. "I've had a lot of time to think about it, and I love you Gray. I'd like to be with you forever, starting now."

Gray couldn't help it. He didn't know what came over him, but he reached and grabbed Natsu's head in his hands. "Then what are you waiting for? Come on flame-brain, show me what it means for a dragon slayer to claim their mate!"

 _"_ _We're feeling alive, all over again._

 _As deep as the sky, under my skin._

 _Like being in love, she said, for the first time._

 _Well, maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right._

 _Where I belong, with you tonight._

 _Like being in love, to feel for the first time._

 _(For the first time. For the first time.)"_

Natsu slammed his mouth against Gray. Gray moaned. He was ready for this. He felt Natsu was ready for this. They were finally going to be one.

Natsu rubbed his hand against Gray's crotch and casually undid the zipper on Gray's pants. Without hesitation Gray pulled off the pants and kicked them aside somewhere. He pressed his body against Natsu, seeking the intense heat. A hand reached around and cupped Gray's ass.

"Mmmm." Gray moaned as his member twitched in anticipation. Natsu thought Gray looked beautiful, getting hard and feeling good from his hot touches. It made him want to do more.

Gray reached for Natsu's belt loops and pulled down his pants roughly, no bothering to undo the zipper. Without hesitation he grabbed Natsu's erection and squeezed.

 _"_ _We're crashing._

 _Into the unknown._

 _We're lost in this._

 _But it feels like home."_

"Do you want that?" Natsu asked, voice ragged.

Gray stared down at the large and hot member. He concentrated on the hot hands on his ass. Every once in a while a burning digit would glide its way over Gray's hole and Gray would unconsciously rock his butt back into the hand. "Yeah." Gray was done being embarrassed. He wanted Natsu, and the longer he hesitated, the less time they had together. He had never felt so whole before.

 _"_ _I'm feeling alive, all over again._

 _As deep as the sky, that's under my skin._

 _Like being in love, she said, for the first time._

 _Well, maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right._

 _Where I belong, with you tonight._

 _Like being in love, to feel for the first time._

 _(For the first time. For the first time.)_

 _Like being in love, she said for the first time._

 _(For the first time. For the first time.)_

 _Like being in love, to feel for the first time._

 _(For the first time.)"_

"Let's go to my room." Gray breathed.

That was it. Natsu tackled him. He kissed Gray roughly as they made their way to Gray's room. Gray was pushed down onto the bed and Natsu didn't hesitate to crawl on top of him. He grinded himself against Gray, desperate for the icy skin on his heated member. Gray gritted his teeth. Damn, he could feel Natsu all over him. His body twitched uncontrollably.

Natsu bent his head down and stared at Gray's manhood. "You're not seriously thinking about-" but he was cut-off by Natsu wrapping his hot mouth around the flared head and thrusting his head downward before bringing it back up again in a rocking motion, putting extra pressure in certain places. Gray's breath hitched as he felt his body thrust itself upward into Natsu's mouth. Natsu's lifted his eyes to watch Gray as he brought his head down once again, only to keep it down and swallow. He felt a small amount of precum shoot out. That stare and those movements were proving themselves to be too much for Gray.

Natsu slowly brought his head back up. "You like that?"

The ice cold chest was moving rapidly as Gray gasped for breath. "Yeah. You're… good at this. I'm surprised. Thought you'd be more innocent."

Natsu actually looked embarrassed. "I um… actually studied a little… for this. Asked some people who are like this… how to make it feel good if the partner… was a man."

Gray couldn't help it. He snorted a laugh.

"Hey! I did this for you! The least you could do is not laugh at me." Natsu sat back and pouted.

"Sorry. Sorry." Gray leaned up on elbows and looked at Natsu. Seeing the dragon slayer at this angle, looking at him as Natsu sat partly in between Gray's legs, made his cock tense up even more and his ass twitch. Gray gave a small groan. He wanted attention. He wanted Natsu to touch him more. He sat up more and grabbed Natsu's dick firmly in his cold hands. Natsu shivered a bit.

"Gray, what are you doing?"

"Show me what you learned." Gray said seductively, rubbing Natsu's cock against his hole.

Natsu gulped. "Alright."

Gray was so horny. He needed Natsu. But a part of him wanted to tease the dragon slayer. He grabbed his legs by the back of the knees and brought them up to his shoulders, showing off his butt and erection. Gray was not one to feel embarrassed, but even this position was a little awkward for him.

Nonetheless, he gave a sexy little smirk at Natsu. "What are you waiting for? Show me that confidence you're so well known for."

Natsu wet his lips. The temptation of the position Gray was in was beyond comprehension. He brought his hand up to Gray's mouth. "Suck" He told him.

Gray raised an eyebrow but opened his mouth and coated the digits with his saliva. Natsu twisted his fingers around, making sure they were wet all around and Gray groaned, pulling his head away. "That's enough." His eyes made their way to the dragon slayer's cock. "Get on with it already."

Natsu bit his lip and carefully inserted the first digit. Gray's walls were slightly warmer than the rest of his body, but by no means warm compared to a non-ice wizard's. They twitched around Natsu's finger. Natsu looked up at Gray, who was trying desperately to keep himself under control.

"Does it feel good?" Natsu asked, twisting his fingers.

"Sh-Shut up." Gray put his hand up to his mouth and bit down to keep him from crying up, but small groans were still audible to the dragon slayer's sensitive ears.

Carefully, Natsu slipped in another finger. Gray winced at the sudden pain, but he gritted his teeth. Natsu took his time, thrusting, twisting and scissoring his fingers. He wanted Gray to be comfortable when they were doing it, even if it meant holding back and waiting until Gray was ready.

 _It's not all bad though,_ Natsu thought as he thrusted his fingers back in, mesmerized by the smoothness of the ice wizard's cool walls, and Gray let out another moan.

Natsu slipped in another finger and stretched the opening more. Gray was twitching hard all over, sweat covering his naked body. Natsu brought his head down and licking at the tip of Gray's erection. A small shot came out of the slit.

"Natsu…" Gray moaned, he had his teeth gritted and his body was becoming flushed from all the attention it was getting. Natsu had never seen Gray like this before; a sexy and begging mess.

"Gray, does it still hurt?" Natsu asked.

"No. Feels- Ah! - Feels good!" His body gave an intense shudder.

"Good. I'm gonna continue then." Natsu pulled out his fingers and positioned his burning erection against Gray's opening.

Gray swallowed. "Do it then." He breathed.

Natsu shuddered and gently pushed the head past Gray's opening. It was a little uncomfortable, but Natsu had spent a great amount of time stretching him, so the pain was only dull.

"Does it hurt?" Natsu asked, worried it was too soon.

Gray thrust his hips downwards, capturing the whole hot length in his ass. He shuddered at the feel. He felt so connected to the dragon slayer in that moment that it brought happy tears to his eyes. "Does that answer your question?"

"You're crying! I'm sorry Gray! I should have prepped you more." Natsu started to pull out, only to have Gray rock his hips back, making both of them see stars.

"Stupid. It feels so good." He grabbed Natsu's wrist. "I love you. Now, make love to me. We belong to each other now forever."

"Damn straight." Natsu pressed his forehead against Gray's and nuzzled the ice wizard. The spiky raven hair tickled against his skin. His body felt as if it were on fire, and not the kind he was used to. It was warmer, and far cozier.

He begun rocking his hips, not missing the way Gray's voice would hitch slightly from ecstasy every time he thrust back in.

Gray's legs wrapped around his waist, just like they did on that first date, urging him to go deeper. Natsu thrust in hard, right into Gray's prostate. Natsu felt Gray tense up as he came. He waited until Gray was done before moving again. Three more hard thrusts into Gray's spot had Gray hard and ready to go again.

"I see you have quite the stamina." Natsu noted, breathed ragged.

"Mmmmmm." Gray groaned. "Keep going. Damn it, this is good. More!"

"Do you want to try a new position?" Natsu asked. It seemed like a good way to make it more intense.

"Ummm. I don't know…" Gray mumbled, suddenly unsure.

Natsu pulled out and Gray frowned at the absence of Natsu. Natsu stood up on the bed in front of Gray and grabbed the raven's feet to rest them on his shoulders. "Support your back." Natsu told him, focusing on getting into position.

Gray realized what Natsu was going to do a second before he did it. Natsu thrust his cock down into Gray's ass. Gray could feel the heat reach in places it couldn't before. "Damn it, Natsu!" Gray moaned and groaned and was making noises he didn't think he could possibly make.

Natsu continued moving, careful not to let his cock slip out. He didn't want to be out of the pleasant numbing cold that was Gray. "Gray, I love you. So much." He groaned when the sweet words made Gray clench around him.

Natsu was thrusting sloppily by now, hips getting tired and nearing his limit.

"So happy. So happy you chose me. Th-Thank you Natsu. Love you!" Gray's body shuddered intensely. The pleasure rocking his body was too intense and he couldn't keep this up for much longer.

Natsu laid Gray down and rammed his hole with all the force he had left. He pummeled Gray's prostate until Gray's whole body tingled in pleasure and his vision blurred.

"Natsu. I can't. Any longer." Gray reached his arms and wrapped them around Natsu's neck, pushing the hot lips into his own for a passionate kiss.

Natsu grabbed Gray's cock and pumped hard and in sync with his thrusts. "Me either." Natsu groaned against Gray's mouth, nibbling at the corner of Gray's mouth. He bit down on the flesh there. With that Gray's body arched up into Natsu's, perfectly connecting every piece of skin, and released his load.

The feeling of Gray surrounding him completely was too much. Natsu bit down harder, drawing some blood and came inside of Gray. Gray could feel the hot fluid fill him and he hugged Natsu tighter. They rode out the final feelings of ecstasy filling their bodies together in a blissful mess.

Natsu and Gray were both breathing hard. Their hearts were pounding ferociously. Natsu kissed Gray softly once more on the lips. "I love you."

Gray stared at him wide-eyed. He and Natsu were one now. They were finally connected. After so many years of waiting, they finally acted and truly acknowledged their feelings for the other. Gray couldn't help but smile. "Yeah. Me too."

Natsu grinned happily, as well as a little tiredly, and went to pull out, but was stopped by a cold but unusually flushed hand.

"Don't." Gray stopped him, eyes serious.

Natsu froze. "What?"

"Don't pull out." Gray said. If Natsu didn't know better he would have thought Gray was pleading with him.

Natsu blinked. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I… just really… I don't know…" Gray trailed off, his usual confidence starting to shake.

Natsu stared at him. The same stare he gave on that day when Natsu had suspected that something was going on with Gray. The same stare that started this relationship. It made Gray blush, but also freaked him out. He felt like Natsu could read him too easily. Gray was not one to let others see certain sides of him.

"You don't have to be embarrassed you know. I won't laugh." Natsu reassured.

Gray sighed. There was no way he could keep things from his dragon slayer. "I just like the feel of being connected to you."

Natsu's eyes widened. Suddenly, Gray was enwrapped in a fiery hug. "Natsu hey! Too hot! Cut it out!"

"That has got to be the cutest thing you've ever said to me!" Natsu exclaimed. He let go and smiled, looking Gray in the eye. He looked like he was silently asking something.

"What?" Gray mumbled warily.

"Say it again?" Natsu asked innocently.

There was a moment of silence. Gray blushed right down to his Adam's apple. Then…

"Shut the hell up, stupid flame-brain!"

 **Haha so it's a little late, but I forgot that I was going away last weekend. Sorry. Well anyway, I'm going to try to update every 2 weeks so if you want to leave a like of a review that would be awesome! Let me know what you think! I love you guys cause you're all awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5: First Fight

**Now I know it's late, but this chapter is kinda long and lots happens in it, so I needed to make sure it wasn't rushed.**

 **Song: Hollywood Ending**

 **Artist: Me vs. Gravity**

Chapter 5: First Fight

A few months past. Natsu and Gray waited a week after they were officially sexual partners to tell the guild. Lucy and Juvia's jaw dropped so far, Gray was afraid it would smash onto the floor. Mirajane was the most excited. She ran up to them and hugged them both. She really was crazy strong.

Erza looked at the two boys. Scratch that. More like stared. Natsu and Gray froze in her stare like a mouse in the gaze of a lioness. Slowly she smiled and gave a small laugh. "Yep, you guys are a great match."

Mirajane nodded. "They really are. I've seen how they care about each other for such a long time." She giggled. "I'm surprised it took you guys so long."

Erza sighed. "They're probably so dense that they didn't realize their feelings until now." She snapped her head towards the two boys, who froze up again. "Right?"

"Yes ma'am" They answered in unison.

"Juvia cannot except it!" She ran over and grabbed Gray's arm. Natsu clenched his teeth and resisted the urge to throw Juvia across the room. "Gray-sama, tell Juvia it is not true!"

Gray wiggled his arm free of her grasp. "No, it's true."

Lucy smiled. "Come on guys, you don't need to pull a prank on us." The rest of the guild mumbled an agreement.

"We should get them to prove it!" Mirajane smiled excitedly.

Gray felt a vein pop. Why couldn't people just believe them? "Fine." He snapped. He grabbed Natsu by the front of his collar and kissed him roughly. Natsu stumbled back a bit out of shock, but then leaned heavily into the kiss.

Mirajane applauded while Juvia passed out form shock. Erza nodded her approval, and Lucy in the rest of the guild froze.

"Well…" Lucy finally managed to mumble. "I guess it wasn't a prank."

Gray looked around the guild and huffed "There. Believe us now?" before storming out. Natsu followed after.

"They were just shocked Gray. It's not a big deal. That's how those guys are, you know that." He said, lightly rubbing Gray's shoulder in an attempt to calm the ice wizard down.

"I know but jeez! I wish they wouldn't treat it like it's such a big deal. It makes me feel like we're actually something to gawk at, like monkeys in a zoo or something." Gray mumbled, grabbing Natsu's hand and squeezing it gently before dropping it only to have Natsu lace his fingers in the cold hand.

"You know that's not true! Do you feel like we're something to gawk at?" Natsu said raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know what to think." Gray looked away, hiding his face. "It feels so natural with you, but when people do stuff like that… I don't know."

Natsu bent his head down so that he was right in Gray's face and Gray couldn't hide his expression. That didn't stop the raven from averting his eyes though. Natsu sighed. "If it feels natural then it must _be_ natural, right?" Natsu said with determination.

Despite himself, Gray smiled. "Is that how it works?" he said a sarcastically.

Natsu grinned. "That is _exactly_ how it works!" He linked his arm in Gray's. "Now why don't we go back to the guild and have a drink?"

Gray weaved his arm out of Natsu's grasp. "Actually, I'm just gonna go home. Some other time ok?"

"A little embarrassed after all that?" Natsu shrugged when Gray flinched a bit. Dead on, as usual. It's stupid how this guy could be so dense most of the time, but when it came to Gray, he was sharp as a whip. "See ya tonight at your place then!" and he trotted back into the guild.

Gray gave a little wave, which he wasn't sure if Natsu saw and sighed. Putting his hands in his pockets, he started to make his way back to his house. The morning air was fresh and crisp, but the sun pleasantly shone down, making the dew off the grass glitter a bit.

Gray loved this type of morning. It was refreshing without the feeling of it being too hot or too cold. He decided to take the long way home. He strolled through town, he made some toys with his ice-make magic for a group of kids, and chatted with some towns folk. Somehow, throughout all of this, he managed to lose his shirt and pants. After that the town people and kids didn't really want to talk to him.

"Stupid habit." He mumbled. He found himself back at the place where Natsu had taken him to see that local band on their first date. He started unconsciously humming the song he sang that day, smiling softly to himself. It was sort of embarrassing, but he actually really enjoyed it. He's always liked singing, and singing in front of a crowd like that wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. Once you start, it's not hard to finish.

His thoughts by the feeling of being watched. He searched around for the staring eyes. It wasn't anything new for Gray to be stared at, seeing as he was mostly always stripped down to his underwear, or shirtless at the very least. Finally he saw a man watching him from across the town square.

Gray, pretending he didn't notice his staring, got up and started to walk away. He didn't miss how the man got up as soon as he did and started walking in the same general direction. Gray stopped and pretended to tie his shoe. The man behind him stopped and ducked behind a wall. Gray stood up and sighed, turning around. He rounded the wall where the man was hiding and grabbed him by the collar.

"Any particular reason you're following me?" Gray asked menacingly.

The man brought his hands up to his face in an attempt to shield his face. "I wasn't doing anything bad I swear! I just wanted to talk!" He squeaked.

Gray raised an eyebrow and warily put the man down. "Then talk." He said flatly.

Brushing off his clothes the man smiled cheerfully at Gray. "Much obliged sir. And might I say, you are quite strong!"

Gray blinked. This guy was weird. Weird but… familiar.

"You're that talent agent or whatever that tried to talk to me after I sang at that concert that one time." The shock of the realization and of meeting the man again was quickly replaced by the caution as to why the man was speaking to him again. He was very pushy the last time, and things didn't seem to have changed all that much.

"Ah, you remember me. Well that ought to make things easier then." He brought out his clipboard and a pen. "I'll get straight to the point. I'd like you to be the singer in a band I gathered up."

"… Excuse me?" Gray said, taking a step back.

"Wait! Before you refuse, hear me out. Come, I'll buy you a coffee." The man offered, pointing at a simple local café.

Gray thought for a moment. _Well… It shouldn't hurt to hear what he has to say. Besides, I have nothing better to do right now._ "Sure." He decided.

"Wonderful. Just hear me out. Who knows, you might even like what I have to say." The man said with an excited tone to his voice.

They sat down in the café and each ordered a coffee. The talent agent introduced himself as Alan Donne, and said that he had gathered a group of people around the country with musical talent in order to make a band.

"But why not just let them do it on their own?" Gray asked. If these people want to do it, then what's stopping them?

"These people are like you. They have talent, and clearly like making music, but won't pursue it without the right little push. Now would you do it on your own, or would you decide that this is the only chance you're ever going to get?" The man sipped his coffee, but watched Gray's face as his expression changed. He put down his cup, apparently seeming pleased at what he saw. He slid over a business card with an address. "Here, why don't you take this, and come visit me at my office when you decide. Don't worry, I won't make you sign a contract or anything. Just think of this as an old man with a little too much time on his hands."

Gray picked up the business card hesitantly and put it in his back pocket. He could always throw it out later if he wanted, and this guy didn't seem particularly evil. It's just as he said; he is simply an old man with too much time on his hands. "Why are you doing this? I mean, why go through the trouble of gathering up all these people just to start a little band?" The question was bothering Gray.

"Let's just say I don't like seeing talent go to waste. That and my grandson had wanted to be a singer, and he was quite talented, but on the way to his first audition was hit by a careless driver. They weren't even drinking, just not paying attention." Alan's voice kept its normal pleasant ring to it, but his fists clenched up unconsciously and his knuckles turned white from clenching his coffee cup too hard. Gray could tell that this man was not lying.

"Alright. I understand. I tell you what, I'll think about it." Gray got up and thanked the man for the coffee.

They shook hands and started to part ways, when Alan called out, "I look forward to doing business with you." Gray shook his head. He hadn't actually agreed to do anything yet.

* * *

Later that night, Gray awaited Natsu at his house. He had decided to take Alan Donne's offer. He really had a good time on that stage when he sang and honestly wouldn't mind singing for more people. He had nothing to lose by doing this, and because he didn't have to sign a contract, he could still be a Fairy Tail wizard.

He heard a click on the door, and in walked the fire dragon slayer. He draped his arms around Gray's shoulders and rubbed his cheek against the top of Gray's head. "Honey I'm home!" he called out cheerfully. "Oh, and you don't have to worry about the people in the guild. They know they went too far."

"Oh. Ok. I actually forgot all about it." Gray shrugged.

"You what? After I threatened to beat up anyone who made you feel like that again!" Natsu plopped down on the couch beside him and placed his hand on Gray's inner thigh.

Gray gave a surprised little jump at the sudden contact. Natsu chuckled and massaged the spot gently.

"Mmm. You didn't have to do that. I'm a big boy, I can handle myself you know." Gray mumbled.

"I know, but honestly, I've just always wanted to threaten to beat someone up because they messed with my lover." He laughed.

"Idiot." Gray laughed. "Oh, before I forget, I've got something to tell you." He took a deep breath. He really was excited about this.

"Alright then. What is it?" Natsu asked leaning back a bit to look at Gray's face.

Gray took another deep breath. "You know that guy that was trying to talk to us after I sang that one time? The one with the clip board."

"Yeah, the one that bothering you when we were trying to enjoy the awesome date I planned." Natsu nodded, completely serious.

Gray cleared his throat. "Um yeah. That one." Suddenly he felt his confidence start to waver. _No. I have to say it now._ "Well, I ran into him today."

"Did he try to swoon you into some stupid deal? He seemed like the type." Natsu scowled. "Did you punch him?"

"What? No! I actually… thought it would be a good idea to listen to what he has to say…" Gray's voice trailed off at the look he was getting from Natsu. A look of utter disbelief. "Just hear me out! He wants me to be a singer for a band he's starting, and I figured, _why not_. I don't have to sign a contract and I'd still get to be a Fairy Tail wizard." Natsu continued to give him an incredulous look. "Stop looking at me like that! I think it will be a good experience for me. I had a lot of fun singing on that stage, and I'd like to do it more, that's all."

"So, you don't think that you're going to get so engulfed in it that you'll quit Fairy Tail? Or that you'll decide I'm not good enough." Natsu made a little growling sound in the back of his throat. "Are you forgetting that I've claimed you as my mate already? You are not allowed to leave me." The chances of Gray getting popular were really high. He looked good and he had a great singing voice. Natsu couldn't stand the thought of people gawking at him like that, and he couldn't stand the feeling of Gray liking that attention from those people. He couldn't help it if he was jealous.

"Natsu, for fuck's sakes, I'm not gonna quit Fairy Tail, and I'm not going to break up with you or cheat on you or anything. Just support me on this, okay?" Gray said, exasperated.

"Why would I support something like this? I think it's a dumb idea. End of story."

Gray couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why was Natsu being like this? "You're an asshole. And no, this is not 'end of story'. I'm doing this, with or without your support."

"Oh, you just want a bunch of attention from girls. You don't actually want to do this." Natsu scoffed.

"What the fuck? No! I just like singing for people!" Gray was trying very hard not to lose his temper. Natsu was just teasing him, right?

Gray could hear the growling coming from Natsu now. "And when you sing for people, you're going to find some lost little flower right, and sweep her off her feet in the world of fame."

"You're watching too much television. I would never do that, and you know that." Gray reasoned.

"You're lying! You don't know what you'd do if you get famous! Why can't you just forget about that stupid offer and stay with me!" Natsu was on his feet now, yelling.

"Because it's not a stupid offer to me, Natsu! This is something I feel I really should do!" Gray got up to, in order to be on eye level with Natsu.

"Dammit Gray, why are you in such a hurry to get out of here? Do you hate me that much?"

"No! Of course I don't hate you! I sleep with you for god sake!"

"Oh, and that's supposed to mean that you love me? You could be just a slut!" Natsu said mockingly.

That's it. "Fine." Gray mumbled.

Natsu blinked. "You're not going to do it? I knew you'd see how completely useless-"

Gray interrupted. "If you really want me to go and be a slut and go find a girlfriend by singing on a stage, I will. If you can't support or believe in me as me as you're boyfriend, then I'm no longer your boyfriend." Gray went over and opened the door. "Get out." He spat.

"Gray don't-"

"Get out!" He shouted.

Natsu felt his heart drop, but he couldn't say anything, so instead he walked out the door.

* * *

Gray met up with Alan Donne the next morning. He found him in his office, writing something down on his clipboard. Gray knocked on the door.

"Come in!" He called, he looked up and saw Gray. "Oh hello again! What brings you here today?"

Gray smiled. This guy always seemed cheery, kind of like a certain fire dragon slayer he knew. He stopped himself, shaking his head to be rid of the thought. _He wasn't so cheery last night_ he noted. "I'd like to take you up on your offer."

"Wonderful! When would you like to start, I can schedule a small concert as early as two days from now, but we'd have to leave by this afternoon. Surely you'd like some time to-"

"That's fine. I don't need much time to get ready." _The sooner I'm out of here the better._

Alan blinked. "Alright then. I'll get right on the preparations. Meet me at the docks at about two."

"Will do. See you then. Oh and Alan? Thanks for giving me this opportunity."

"Don't thank me yet son. Not until you've truly experienced it." But Alan smiled warmly.

Gray stopped by the guild to let gramps know that he was going to be away for a while. He explained how Alan Donne was setting up a chance for him to let him sing for people. Gramps listened quietly and nodded.

"Well my child, if you feel it is what you need to do, I won't not allow it. This is a great experience for you, and as long as you keep your Fairy Tail fighting spirit and never give up, you will be just fine. Make sure to come see us soon."

"I will gramps. Thanks." Gray turned around giving a slight wave over his shoulder. He saw Natsu siting there, and froze for a second, before turning around and running.

Natsu approached Gramps. "So what was that all about?"

Makarov blinked. "Shouldn't you know? You are dating the boy. He's going overseas to sing."

Natsu froze. He thought Gray would have at least told him that he was leaving.

"When's he leaving?!" He shouted.

"Right now."

Natsu raced off to the docks. By the time he got there, there was already a ship departing in the distance.

"Damn it!" He slammed his fist into the ground, causing his hand to bleed some. "Gray I love you!" He called out in desperation, hoping that Gray could hear it despite the distance between the two. He wished he hadn't said all those things the night before. He just couldn't stand the thought of being without Gray.

* * *

On the boat, Gray could faintly see the top of a pink head of hair. He heard something being shouted to him, but he couldn't quite make out what was being said. Maybe Natsu was still mad.

Gray wished he could have told Natsu that he was leaving. Truth was, he wasn't angry at the dragon slayer anymore, even though he acted like he was. He was just afraid that telling Natsu about it would make him change his own mind about going through with this.

Alan walked up to him. "You alright son?"

Gray took a deep breath. "Yeah."

* * *

About three months passed since Gray had made his ways overseas. Natsu was completely depressed, only going on small local missions because he didn't want to miss it if Gray came home, just so he would have enough money to eat. Warren had been trying to come up with a way to let Natsu talk with Gray since he left, but the distance was too great.

Then came Natsu's birthday. Natsu was even more depressed than usual. He was just sitting at a table at the guild, sighing pitifully every once and a while.

Warren went up to Natsu. "Umm Natsu. Happy Birthday."

Natsu lifted his head and tried to smile but it just ended up as a grimace.

"I uh, have a birthday present that I think you'll really like." He held out a small lacrima.

"… thanks?"

Warren sighed. "Just sit up straight and wait a minute." He concentrated and Natsu waited. Natsu was just about to ask if there was a point to all of this when all of a sudden he heard someone's familiar snoring in his head.

"Gray!" He shouted.

Gray groaned and he heard shuffling sounds.

"Huh?" came the groggy reply.

"Gray it's me!" Natsu was so happy he was about ready to burst into tears.

"Natsu?" Gray questioned. It sounded like he was questioning if he was still dreaming.

"Yeah! You have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice."

"What? How did you get a hold of me?" Gray said, voice groggy still and full of surprise.

"Never mind that! How have you been? What have you been doing?" Natsu paused for a second. "Are you going to come home soon?"

Gray took a deep breath. "I have a big gig coming up next week, but maybe… maybe after that."

"Oh ok." Natsu tried not to sound too disappointed. After all, he wasn't trying to pry Gray away from his dreams, but he really wanted see him, and apologize in person.

"Natsu… happy birthday."

Natsu smiled "thanks."

"So what do want for your birthday?"

"I want you to listen to something." Natsu said immediately. He had been preparing this for a while, with some help by some people in the guild of course.

"Oh ok. Let's hear it then."

The sound of an acoustic guitar filled Gray's head. _Is he gonna…_

 _"_ _So baby there you stand,_

 _With your feet in the sand._

 _Where I can't hold your hand."_

Gray was amazed. The telepathy was changing Natsu's voice slightly but regardless, the talent is still there. He could tell Natsu had been practicing a lot.

 _"_ _When you walked out that door,_

 _You left my heart on the floor,_

 _To live life on the shore."_

Gray felt his heart pound. Natsu sounded like he really missed him these past months. Maybe as much as Gray missed him.

 _"_ _And I'm sorry this wasn't,_

 _A Hollywood Ending,_

 _But my broken heart is mending,_

 _From the day you said goodbye._

 _And yes, I know the ocean's calling,_

 _But I'm slowly falling for you._

 _You…"_

Gray wanted nothing more than to embrace Natsu. He could hear him, but he needed to see him. This ache that he felt… only Natsu could soothe it.

 _"_ _Do you know how it feels,_

 _To live head over heels._

 _But you can never tell,_

 _When you're the only one who fell."_

'No! It's not just you!' Gray wanted to yell. He hicked a bit, as he tried to hold back a sob.

 _"_ _Your greatest piece of art,_

 _Was painted on my heart._

 _But regardless,_

 _Where your heart is,_

 _I am dealing,_

 _With this feeling."_

Gray understood now. Natsu had just been afraid of Gray leaving him. It had nothing to do with stopping Gray from singing.

 _"_ _And I'm sorry this wasn't,_

 _A Hollywood Ending,_

 _But my broken heart is mending,_

 _From the day you said goodbye._

 _And yes, I know the ocean's calling,_

 _But I'm slowly falling for you._

 _You…"_

What had Gray been thinking? He could never let Natsu go. They both should have tried to work it out properly rather than Gray leaving so suddenly.

 _"_ _You are a thousand miles away._

 _I just want to hear you say that this will be okay._

 _Please say it's okay."_

"It's okay." Gray whispered.

 _"_ _The sun lies,_

 _In your eyes._

 _And every word you say,_

 _Just takes my breath away._

 _So go slow,_

 _You don't know,_

 _Just what you do to me._

 _Am I supposed to watch you leave?_

 _Leave…"_

Gray smiled. Typical Natsu. He wouldn't settle for losing Gray just as much as Gray wouldn't settle for losing Natsu. There were so many things Gray wanted to tell him, but through this telepathy was not the way. He knew how to do it. He looked at the extra tickets siting on his desk for his next gig.

 _"_ _And I'm sorry this wasn't,_

 _A Hollywood Ending,_

 _But my broken heart is mending,_

 _From the day you said goodbye._

 _And yes, I know the ocean's calling,_

 _But I'm slowly falling for you._

 _You…"_

Natsu panted a little. He didn't realize how much effort singing required. "Well?" He finally got out.

"… That was amazing. And now that I think about it, I actually have a present for you. Make sure to check your mailbox these next couple of days."


	6. Chapter 6: First Make-up

**Sorry for the wait again. I'm terrible I know. But I survived exams!**

 **Song: Without You** **Artist: Becca**

Chapter 6: First Make-Up

Sure enough, the tickets arrived in the mail within the next few days. There were four tickets, with a little note attached.

 _'_ _I'll put on my best show for you. I have so much I need to say, but I'll say it when I see you. Why don't you bring Happy, Erza, and Lucy too? I can't wait to see you guys._

 _P.S. I've really missed you Natsu._

 _~Gray~'_

Natsu read the letter over and over again. It wasn't a love letter, but it was in Gray's writing. To Natsu, that was like the same thing. Besides, Gray said he missed him. Does that mean… he forgives him?

He sure hoped so.

Natsu had regretted what he'd said from the moment he realized how important singing was to Gray. He couldn't stand to see him leave after all this time after he's finally with the person he was meant to be with.

Clutching the note and tickets in his hand, he ran off to the guild to tell Erza and the rest.

* * *

The boat ride was horrible. Natsu spent the whole time with his head over the edge throwing up into the poor ocean below. Happy made comments on how those poor tasty fish didn't deserve that. Natsu mumbled a complaint, but was cut off by the feeling of his stomach doing flips. The only thing that kept him from jumping overboard was the idea of getting to see Gray again after all this time.

After what seemed like forever, they finally made it to shore. Natsu recovered from his motion sickness in record time. He was just so excited to see Gray.

They all made their way to the recreational hall where Gray would be performing. The concert wouldn't start until the evening, and it was barely noon, so they had time to see their fellow guild mate before it started.

The entered the building, which took some time because of trying to fit Erza's luggage through the door, and saw the back of a familiar head of hair. He had lost his shirt, and had his arms crossed as he laughed with a boy with dark brown hair. The boy had a guitar strapped around his shoulder and every once in a while would absentmindedly strum a few cords. He was probably one of Gray's band mates, Natsu decided. He saw him casually drape an arm over Gray's shoulder and laugh. Natsu tried not to get jealous.

Instead, he took a deep breath and snuck up on Gray with a mischievous look. The brunette saw Natsu coming, but didn't point it out to Gray. Instead, he just kept chatting with Gray normally. Maybe this kid isn't so bad.

Natsu grabbed Gray's sides and had the satisfaction of watching the ice wizard jump about five feet in the air.

"What the hell?!" Gray shrieked. He turned around in a panic. "Natsu!"

Natsu and the brunette laughed until their sides hurt. At first Gray was angry, but looking at that laughing face made the anger go away and was replaced with the feeling of just wanting to embrace him. Gray approached Natsu, face serious to keep himself from crying.

"Gray?" Natsu asked. Maybe he shouldn't have surprised Gray. He looked really angry now.

"Thanks for coming." Gray mumbled and reached out and pulled Natsu into a hug. Natsu's eyes widened in surprise, but quickly recovered and brought his arms around Gray's waist. He could feel Gray's shoulders tremble ever so slightly.

Natsu smiled widely. "Thanks for inviting me!"

Lucy cleared her throat. The two boys froze and let go of each other. They got a little lost in the moment. They looked to see Lucy and the rest awkwardly shuffling their feet. Even Erza looked a little out of place. The only one who was unaffected was Gray's band mate with the guitar. He just smiled and laughed.

"So Gray, this is the guy that you won't shut up about?" He draped his arm just as casually over Natsu's shoulder as he had done to Gray earlier. Maybe this guy was just naturally clingy. "I'm Noah. Nice to meet'cha!" He smiled widely. He looked to be a few years younger than the rest of them, and on the short side. A happy little fellow.

"Jeez Noah. Don't hang all over him like that. And don't tell him unnecessary things." Gray grumbled.

Noah ignored Gray. "Wow Natsu! Your skin is burning up! Are you feeling alright man?"

"Yeah, this is normal. I'm a fire dragon slayer."

Noah's eyes sparkled in awe. "Wow that is so cool!" It was then that he noticed Happy. "What. Is. That?!"

Natsu looked over. "Oh that's Happy, my little buddy."

"Aye sir!" Happy called out, activating his magic and flying up in the air.

"He can fly! He can talk! That's so awesome!" He ran over to Happy. "Can I see your wings? How old are you? Could you always fly? Ah this is so exciting!"

Natsu smiled. "He seems energetic."

"Yeah, Noah's still a kid, but he's a good guy. I don't think he got out much when he was younger. You should have seen him when I showed him some of my ice-make magic. All he could do was tell me how cool I was and keep giving me requests." Gray shook his head and smiled at the memories.

Natsu thought he was going to be angrier about how Gray had things to smile about when he was gone, but he honestly was more relieved to see him again. Natsu realized now that he was also partially in the wrong for not being more supportive. Seeing now how happy it had made Gray filled the pinkette with an entirely different kind of warm feeling then what his magic gave him.

"So um…" Natsu's thoughts were cut-off by Gray, who was rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. "We still have a while until the concert and we're on break now. Do you want to go out for a bit? We could go get lunch?" He finished looking away.

Natsu was stunned. Gray was asking him out on a date. "S-Sure."

"Alright. Well," he turned to his guild mates and band mate. "We'll see you guys in a bit."

* * *

The streets had really filled up making it hard to get through. Somewhere in the distance he heard the sound of a guitar being strummed. That's when he noticed that the streets were crowded because they were gathering around a young musician and her band. They had set up a drum kit, keyboard, microphone and guitar all powered by magic to amplify the sound. They tried to weave by but Gray was stopped by the singing and the lyrics. He grabbed arm and held him still.

 _"_ _You watched me walk away._

 _You couldn't make me stay._

 _You know it's what I need,_

 _or I wouldn't be leaving."_

Natsu widened his eyes. This was the conclusion he had come to. No matter what, he couldn't tear Gray away from this. It just hurt him to watch him go.

 _"_ _The words you say to me,_

 _Will sting me in my sleep,_

 _If you decide that you can't wait and see."_

The words that started this argument, _"Why would I support something like this? I think it's a dumb idea. End of story",_ echoed in Natsu's mind. With the way Gray tightened his grip on Natsu's arm he knew that this is the way that Gray had been feeling. He hung his head a little in shame for doing that to Gray.

 _"_ _You say you're helpless hanging on._

 _I didn't mean to make you sad._

 _Your tears are killing me but don't forget that,_

 _Without you,_

 _I don't want to miss how the way you kiss changes me._

 _It seems impossible._

 _Every time I go I want you to know,_

 _That's it's you who keeps me hanging on._

 _I don't know how to give you up._

 _I'm holding onto you no matter what.  
Everything I'll ever do,_

 _Never means a thing without you."_

Natsu froze as Gray's hand tightened even more. He looked at him in shock. Are these also Gray's feelings? Gray ever-so-slightly leaned against Natsu's shoulder and sighed shakily but contentedly, as if he were happy to have the dragonslayer here but afraid that he would disappear again. Natsu leaned back into Gray and turned his head to better inhale his sweet frosty scent.

 _"_ _I know you have your doubts,_

 _That we won't make it out,_

 _But all that I can see,_

 _Is how were made for each other."_

From the very beginning there were things getting in the way of their relationship, ranging from their own feelings to the very nature of their magic, but at the moment, the only thing Gray and Natsu were focused with was how well their hands fit together. It turns out polar opposites only make the one more aware of the other.

 _"_ _Distant tears and aggravation,_

 _That won't stop the way I feel._

 _I could never give myself completely._

 _Without you,_

 _I don't want to miss how the way you kiss changes me._

 _It seems impossible._

 _Every time I go I want you to know,_

 _That's it's you who keeps me hanging on._

 _I don't know how to give you up._

 _I'm holding onto you no matter what.  
Everything I'll ever do,_

 _Never means a thing without you."_

There has never been a time when they haven't driven each other crazy, and they were each well aware of that fact. It was until now though that they've realized that those feelings of aggravation just made their feelings of love stronger.

 _"_ _Yeah I don't want to miss the way you give me bliss._

 _I'll leave my heart with you cause you know how to keep it safe._

 _You're the one I can't replace."_

Within these past few months they really have missed the others touch and presence. Gray turned his head to give Natsu a light kiss on the cheek. The first one since before the fight so long ago. It was his way of saying that he could never give Natsu up.

 _"_ _Without you,_

 _I don't want to miss how the way you kiss changes me._

 _It seems impossible._

 _Every time I go I want you to know,_

 _That's it's you who keeps me hanging on._

 _I don't know how to give you up._

 _I'm holding onto you no matter what.  
Everything I'll ever do,_

 _Never means a thing without you._

 _How the way you kiss changes me._

 _It seems impossible._

 _Every time I go I want you to know,_

 _That's it's you who keeps me hanging on._

 _I don't know how to give you up._

 _I'm holding onto you no matter what.  
Everything I'll ever do,_

 _Never means a thing without you._

 _Without you._

 _Without you._

 _Without you."_

The song ended and by the end of it Gray and Natsu stood in silence as the crowd cheered as they let the lyrics sink in. How could they have forgotten that without heat, cold has no meaning and vice versa? They weren't opposites, but complements to the other's completeness.

"I still love you Natsu." Gray mumbled before walking over to the band, handed them some cash and said, "If you want, you guys can come and play with us tonight at the recreational hall." And walked back to Natsu.

Natsu smiled warmly. "Yeah, I definitely love you too. Come on. We've got lots to talk about." And he linked arms with Gray and led him down the street.

They walked down the busy sidewalks until they found a simple fast-food restaurant. They weren't picky and they were hungry so they decided this was good enough. They ordered their food and grabbed a table. Some kids were running down the isles while their parents tried to catch them and make them sit down.

Gray decided to get straight to the point. He really wanted to be with Natsu, and the only way to do that is to be honest and talk things out with him. They needed to understand each other in ways they didn't know were important before. "So, I'm sorry for suddenly disappearing like that." He managed to choke out.

Natsu looked at him for a few moments, munching on a burger. "Gray, are you happy singing and performing?" Natsu asked suddenly.

"Well… yeah. I feel like I'm able to share something important with people and connect with them in ways I never could before." He looked down, unsure about how silly that sounded. He risked a quick glance and caught Natsu smiling and nodding thoughtfully.

"If that's the case then this is a good thing for you. And hey, it's partly my fault for not being as understanding as I should have been. What makes you so special to claim all the blame, huh?" He playfully punched Gray's shoulder from across the table. "Whatever makes you happy, makes me happy okay? Even if I seem jealous and intolerable, I'm still happy for you. So just… don't leave me next time, okay?" Natsu smiled sadly and a tear trailed down his cheek and landed on the table.

Gray's heart gave a painful squeeze. He reached across the table to dry Natsu's face, which made the tears run faster. "I'm sorry I caused you so much pain." Tears were now threatening him as well. "God I'm so sorry. I love you so much. Never forget that, no matter what happens."

Natsu sniffed and dried the rest of his tears. "Why don't we make a promise?" He held out his hand and lifted his pinky. "From now on, I'll try to be more understanding and you'll try to talk to me about whatever is making you unhappy, even if it's me that's the problem. No, especially if it's me that's the problem."

Gray reached across the table and grabbed Natsu's pinky with his own. "It's a promise."

 **More sexy times next chapter, so stay tuned for that! Don't forget to tell lil' old me how I did! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7: First Anniversary

**So before we begin, I want to apologize for the lack of updates. I was planning to get this chapter and the next out by Valentine's Day... yeah that didn't work out. It's been so crazy this month it's actually ridiculous. But anyway, I give you lemons, so now you have to forgive me right? No? Well damn.**

 **I don't think I need to remind people that this is a song fic or that it's a yaoi at this point.**

 **Song: Stay Awhile**

 **Artist: Ryan Star**

Chapter 7: First Anniversary

They finished their meals with only idle chatter. It was about time to head back so Gray could get some last minute practice in.

Natsu listened to him talk about the great experiences he's now had and saw how his eyes lit up when he was talking about his music and how much he's learned. Natsu smiled and at how happy Gray was, but he couldn't help feeling a little sad. The more Gray talked about his new life, the more Natsu felt that Gray didn't need him in it.

He knew that they've already been over it. Gray had told him he wasn't going to dump him and go out with someone else, and Natsu believed him. The problem was that Natsu was feeling that perhaps Gray would be better off with someone who was in the same work as he was. Maybe Gray, though subconsciously, was drifting out of Natsu's reach.

Maybe Natsu wasn't good enough for Gray.

They reached the recreational hall, and Gray rested his hand on Natsu's shoulder. He said, "I'll see you after the show." And began to walk away, but Natsu reached out quickly.

"Wait!" He called out.

"Hm? What is it?" Gray turned around questioningly.

"Just…" Natsu didn't know what to say. He didn't want him to go, but he didn't want to stop him either. He desperately thought of something to say. "What do you like most about singing?" Natsu mumbled.

"Ummm…. I guess it helps me express myself in ways I never could before. I just feel like I have a new kind of power. Like I'm in control of myself for once." Gray answered honestly. Natsu expected Gray to blush like he normally would, but instead he only ruffled Natsu's hair a little.

"I've gotta go now. See you soon!" And he trotted off to his band mates. Natsu watched Gray retreating figure with a heavy heart.

Gray's new found confidence was shocking. It was a confidence that Natsu knew he could have never given him himself. It was confidence that Gray got through his own hard work.

Nonetheless, Natsu felt a painful weight in his heart.

He sat down next to Erza and Lucy.

Lucy placed her hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay Natsu? You look like you're about to be sick."

Natsu felt that way too. He was working himself up into a state of panic about it. But he just couldn't deny how natural Gray looked when he sang, and how Natsu couldn't be a part of that.

"Lucy… do you think Gray still needs me? Am I just a burden on him now?" Natsu put his head in his hands to hide his tears, but his voice was broken and garbled by tears. "Would it be better if I ended it properly?"

"Natsu! What on earth are you talking about!? Look at Gray up there. He's looking right at you! You help him so much just by being here."

Natsu peeked at her from the corner of his eye then looked up at Gray. Sure enough, Gray was staring back, looking a little worried at Natsu's tear-streaked face. He mouthed _are you okay?_ Natsu smiled and nodded slightly, but when Gray looked back at his bandmates, Natsu put his head back down.

"Now I'm making him worry. I'm holding him back Lucy! I'm just no good for him."

Natsu didn't realize that Erza had been paying attention to their conversation as well. She suddenly placed her hand on Natsu's head. Natsu looked up at her and she nodded slightly as if to say _it's going to be okay_. Usually, Erza was scary to Natsu, but he couldn't help but think of her as like the big sister to her guild mates and as someone that got stuff done.

Erza looked at Lucy. "Come with me for a second. Natsu you stay here. Happy, you stay with Natsu." Happy flew down and landed on Natsu's lap. He looked up shocked to see Natsu with tears in his eyes.

"Natsu! Are you okay?! Why are you crying?" Happy asked, concerned. Natsu smiled at his best friend shook his head.

Lucy got up and walked with Erza, letting Happy cheer up Natsu.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"We're going to talk to Gray." Erza answered simply.

"Oh… wait what?!" Lucy stepped back a bit. "Erza, I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

"It's the only thing that will clear up this confusion with Natsu. Also…" she paused for a second. "I'm also curious to see if he still needs the rest of us too."

"Oh…" Lucy understood. Gray seemed so distant now. She could relate to Natsu's and Erza's feelings. "Yeah. Me too."

Erza smiled. "Come on then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They found Gray in the back rooms getting dressed, or more like undressed. He seemed a little nervous and they knew that when he was nervous, his stripping habit became worse.

"Gray, can we have a quick word with you?" Erza tapped him lightly on the shoulder, not bothered at all by Gray's naked appearance. He jumped a little. Apparently he didn't hear them come in.

Lucy averted her eyes to the sight. Gray looked at her questioningly. "What's wrong with you Lucy?"

"Gray… um…. Your clothes…" She weakly pointed.

He looked down and blushed deeply, diving behind a small chair to hide himself. He looked around the room. Damn, where did his pants go?

"Here." Erza threw him a pair of pants, though not the one he was wearing earlier that day.

"I brought extras because I thought you might need them." She explained before Gray could ask.

"Thanks. You guys are the best." He slipped his legs through the pant holes and pulled them up. Despite going commando and a lack of shirt, he no longer felt embarrassed.

"You're still the same Gray." Erza smiled kindly.

Gray blinked. "Well yeah. Why? Do I seem different?"

"Just…" Lucy looked up now that Gray wasn't completely nude. "You seem more independent. Which isn't a bad thing! But it seems like you don't need us anymore."

"What are you guys going on about? We're still guild mates! Is my being here and doing this really going to change that!? That is not what Fairy Tail is all about! Once a Fairy Tail wizard, always a Fairy Tail wizard." Gray said with his head held proudly for his guild.

Lucy and Erza looked at their fellow guild mate for a while then they both smiled. "It seems we had nothing to worry about." Erza said placing a hand on Gray's shoulder. "Natsu's worried about this too. Make sure he knows you're not as out of reach as he thinks you are."

Gray was shocked. Natsu was worried about this too? He nodded, an idea coming to him. "I have something I need to take care of!" He called racing down the hall.

"Do you think they're relationship will be okay?" Lucy asked Erza.

Just then, Gray turned around. "Erza! Lucy! After this concert I have some free time! I think I'll go back home for a while and do some missions!" He waved and raced off.

"Yeah… they'll be just fine." Erza smiled confidently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gray had found his bandmates just in time to make a last minute modification to their playing schedule. He was going to show Natsu how much he means to him with the new way he learned how. The band that Gray and Natsu had found earlier that day on the street were finishing up their last song. The band was clearly excited to be there and had lots of energy. Gray was happy he gave them a chance, just as he had been given one.

Gray walked onto the stage and the crowd cheered. He saw Natsu in the audience looking at him with a smile but red-rimmed eyes. Gray looked right at him and prepared his magic, getting into the proper stance, then released it into the air, watching it burst away and letting a light snow shimmer down onto the audience. He saw how the sight of his magic woke Natsu up from his depressed trance. He grinned as the crowd cheered.

The sight and feel of the Gray's snow cooled away the sense of dread he was feeling. He looked up at Gray, and caught Gray looking back. Gray looked at him and smiled, then spoke into the microphone. "Thank you guys for being with us today!" The crowd clapped and cheered. Gray waited a few moments, grinning widely from the adrenaline of being on the stage. "Our first song today is dedicated to some special people who have come to see me today. Let's hear it for Fairy Tail!" A louder cheer filled the hall as the Fairy Tail wizards in the audience looked around shocked. Gray let off another ice-make move that created the words 'Fairy Tail' into the air, before shattering into a frozen dust. Gray stood on stage with his band mates making the Fairy Tail symbol with his hands. Natsu and the rest of the wizards smiled broadly and made the sign as well.

 _There's his Fairy Tail fighting spirit!_ Natsu thought as he laughed.

Then the music started. Gray's and the rest of his mate's expressions changed. A steady rhythm were beat on a drum kit and chords were strummed on the guitar that young Noah was playing with ease.

 _"_ _Clocks marching at the double time._

 _Every dollar has become a dime._

 _Hearts breaking at the speed of sound._

 _Falling down, all around. Oh oh!"_

"Wow. Gray's really good." Lucy mumbled in awe.

Natsu could do nothing but stare, just as he had the first time. His voice truly was something special.

 _"_ _Bombs lighting up the eastern sky._

 _The backroom deals and the bottom lines._

 _The earth's shaking but we don't know why._

 _A million fires, oceans rise. Oh oh!"_

"You should be proud Natsu. Look at the faces on the people in the audience. Even his bandmates are impressed." Erza whispered so that only Natsu could hear.

He looked around. Sure enough, people were in deep awe at his voice. His bandmates all had their heads tilted towards him as they listened to their partner and friend sing to his heart's content.

Natsu was filled with a warm feeling that had nothing to do with being a fire dragon slayer. He was filled with a sense of overwhelming love for the man singing on stage. "I am proud Erza."

 _"_ _I leave it all when I feel you near._

 _What I'm saying is I need you here.  
Even though love never seems to last,_

 _If you think we've got a chance._

 _Stay awhile,_

 _Oh you got to stay awhile. Oh oh!_

 _These days are wild,_

 _So baby won't you stay awhile. Oh oh!"_

Gray's eyes were locked with Natsu's the whole time, and Natsu got the feeling he was speaking to him. He did think that they've got a chance. No one loved Gray as much Natsu does, and Natsu knew better than to think that Gray doesn't feel the same way for him, but he didn't see a place for him beside Gray. He didn't understand what Gray was trying to tell him. He wanted to do more than stay awhile, he wanted to stay forever!

 _"_ _Drop the needle on the belle brigade._

 _We slow dance 'til the moonlight fades._

 _Tell me now that you'll never leave._

 _Always stay, here with me. Oh oh!"_

' _Of course I'll never leave! I'll stay as long as you'll have me!_ ' Natsu wanted to call out, but he sighed, deciding he should tell him that later.

 _"_ _Keep me safe from the circus show._

 _The bullshit and the blowing smoke._

 _The knife hidden under every sleeve._

 _Stab your back, watch you bleed. Oh oh!"_

That's when Natsu understood. He finally knew what Gray was trying to tell him. Gray's expression changed as he saw that Natsu finally understood. He was asking if Natsu could be his anchor. Something to be there for him and always keep him safe. That would be something only the Natsu could do. Something that he would need; an undying support by someone he loves. A huge smile crossed Gray's face as Natsu nodded, tears in his eyes, threatening to escape.

 _"_ _They're going to tell you what you want to hear,_

 _Like 'I can make you a star next year'._

 _Well, if New York City's lights are so bright,_

 _How come so many people cry tonight?_

 _Stay awhile,_

 _Oh you got to stay awhile. Oh oh!_

 _These days are wild,_

 _So baby won't you stay awhile. Oh oh!"_

The rest of the band seethed their playing as Gray let his voice carry across the room. The audience, and especially Natsu, were frozen in shock. The band picked up again as Gray got the audience involved as the whole room harmonized with him, Fairy Tail members included.

 _"_ _Let your hair fall around your face._

 _I would kill just to keep you safe._

 _Put your body next to mine._

 _Just let go and close your eyes._

 _I shiver when I feel your skin,_

 _Like a sinner who's been forgiven._

 _Go on baby shine your light,_

 _Cause no one's gonna find us here tonight."_

The crowd gave a cheer as Gray smiled and wiped some of the shining sheen of sweat off his brow. Natsu no longer had any doubts. Gray was meant to do this. He would support him. And when Gray needed a break, or felt like he was going to fall, he would be there to catch him.

 _"_ _Stay awhile,_

 _Oh, you got to stay awhile. Oh oh!_

 _These days are wild,_

 _So baby won't you stay awhile. Yeah (Oh oh!)_

 _Stay awhile,_

 _Oh, you got to stay awhile, oh. (Oh oh!)_

 _These days are wild,_

 _Baby won't you stay awhile, oh. (Oh oh!)_

 _Stay awhile,_

 _Oh, you got to stay awhile. (Oh oh!)_

 _These days are wild._

 _Baby won't you stay awhile. Yeah (Oh oh!)"_

The song ended with a final strum on Noah's guitar. Everyone cheered as Gray and his band smiled widely. Gray looked at Natsu directly and winked. Natsu, cheeks slightly pink, smiled and cheered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the concert went without a hitch. Gray was amazing and full of energy. They might be only a small band at the moment, but the locals definitely loved them and Natsu could tell that they would only be getting bigger.

After the crowd had been mostly dispersed, Natsu and the rest went to meet Gray. Noah came out to meet them.

"Hey Noah. Where's Gray?" Lucy asked the peppy little boy.

"He's, umm well…" He gestured towards the dressing room. "See for yourself."

Natsu went in the room and found Gray throwing up. He turned around to Lucy, Erza and Happy. "Maybe you guys should wait out here."

He went over to Gray and rubbed his back gently. Gray jumped, startled at the sudden pressure.

"You okay?" Natsu asked, concerned.

Gray looked away and wiped his mouth in embarrassment. "Yeah, just the aftereffects of the nerves I guess."

"You sure? You need to see a doctor or something? If there's one thing I understand, it's feeling nauseous." Natsu walked him over to a chair and sat him down.

Gray waited for the room to stop spinning before answering. "Yeah. Thanks." Gray cleared his throat. "So how did you like the concert?"

"It was awesome! You were awesome! I can't believe you've only been doing this for a few months." Natsu gushed. "Oh, and Gray? Thanks for singing that song at the beginning. I understand now. No more insecure feelings."

Gray grinned softly. "That's good to hear."

It was quiet for few minutes, then Natsu reached forward and captured Gray in his arms. "Did I mention I missed you these past few months?"

Gray chuckled but held Natsu a little closer. "Yeah. But I don't mind hearing it more. After all, I missed you too."

Gray could feel something poking his hips. "Are you… turned on?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Can't help it. My body missed you too." Natsu coughed his embarrassment.

"Stupid." Gray hugged Natsu a little closer.

Natsu groaned. "Gray…" He grinded his hips against Gray.

Gray's body had an instant reaction. His breathed hitched a little as he began to grind back, releasing quiet moans under his breath.

"Gray… do you want to-"

"Yeah." Gray cut off, kissing Natsu's neck. He didn't care if he left a mark. Natsu could just cover it up with his scarf anyways. "Let's go to my place."

"Lead the way, my beautiful ice princess."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They managed to get past Erza and the rest with a simple line of Gray not feeling well and Natsu walking him home. They all nodded and wished Gray to get better except for Noah, who smiled knowingly. Maybe this kid wasn't as innocent as Natsu originally thought.

They stood in the narrow entrance to Gray's small apartment. They didn't get much farther than that as Natsu tackled Gray to the ground. If Gray wasn't so crazy horny he would have protested but as it stood he wanted this just as much as Natsu. They wasted no time in taking off their clothes. They grinded roughly against each other, letting each other's length rub roughly against each other.

Natsu groaned loudly. He reached his hand around and traced Gray's entrance lightly before pushing his finger in. Gray's hips bucked at the intrusion, then stuck his ass out whilst leaning slightly against Natsu's chest.

"Have you done this a lot lately?" Natsu asked, pressing his finger further into Gray's ass and barely grazing the ice wizard's prostate with the tip of his finger. "Do you play with yourself here?"

Gray groaned and went to reach down to his cock to pump it. He needed some friction there, but Natsu caught his hand. "Just relax and enjoy. You can do what you want later."

Natsu captured the hard length. He added another finger and began to thrust his fingers and simultaneously pump Gray's leaky shaft. Gray bit his lip as he received pleasure from the front and behind.

"You like that?" Natsu asked as he bent his head down to catch the bead of pre-cum on his tongue.

Gray gave a small moan and a slight nod.

"Good." Natsu reached into the bag he had brought with him that had his essentials for his stay here. Among those essentials was of course, a bottle of lube, just in case he needed it.

Natsu surprised Gray by pressing both of their cocks together and pouring the bottle directly onto both the tips, letting the slippery substance drip its way down. Natsu groaned and rubbed his cock against Gray's, lathering up the two members. Gray's mind went blank at how erotic it felt. Natsu's member was so hot and the wetness of the lube felt so good.

"Natsu… touch me." Gray pleaded quietly. He needed those burning touches.

Natsu smiled. "With pleasure." He brought his hand up to make its way through Gray's hair and Gray sighed appreciatively at the sensation. He brought that hand down to caress Gray's cheek while letting the other hand wander over to Gray's nipple, giving it a slight tweak.

"Ngh" Gray put his hand over his mouth to block out the sound. Natsu moved the hand away and kissed him deeply, nibbling on the chilly lower lip.

Gray brought his hand down to his cock, and after giving himself a few hard thrusts, slicked his hand with the slippery substance and brought it down to ass, tracing around the hole three times before inserting a finger.

Natsu's cheeks were flushed red. He leaned back slightly and watched as Gray fucked his own finger. "Gray…" he swallowed.

"I need something in me Natsu." He sighed as he took his fingers out. They weren't long enough.

"Alright, I get it." Natsu repositioned himself, and as he shuffled back to become aligned with Gray's hole, he hit something with his foot. A soft buzzing sound echoed around the room. Natsu scrunched his eyebrows in confusion and looked at Gray. Gray's eyes were wide and a look of absolute embarrassment was on his face.

"What's that sound, Gray?" He asked.

"Um. Nothing…" Gray's eyes darted to under the sheet at the corner of the bed. Natsu made a reach for the corner of the bed and Gray made a mad dash to stop him but Natsu was slightly faster. He pulled out… a vibrator.

"…why do you have this?"

Gray opened his mouth and closed it a few times before sighing. "Shut up."

"You know that I was only joking earlier when I asked if you play with yourself there."

"I said shut up!" Gray placed laid back and turned away from Natsu. "Look, I was lonely while you were gone okay. And I'm young and healthy and sometimes I need to do things. But…"

Natsu swallowed, "But what?"

Gray shoved his head a little further into the bed, muffling his voice. "but it doesn't feel the same anymore with just the front. And my fingers don't reach."

It was quiet for a minute. Gray then heard Natsu shuffling around on the bed. He felt a hot hand on his side trying to turn his body to face the dragon slayer, but he shoved himself further into the bed.

Natsu sighed and it was silent for another minute. Then Gray felt something shove up against his ass.

"What the hell are you-" He was cut off by Natsu turning on the vibrator. A wave of pleasure rocked through him and he bit down on the sheets.

"Look at me Gray." Natsu ordered. When Gray shook his head, Natsu pushed the tip in slightly. Gray's cock painfully tensed up and he moaned. With slightly damp eyes, he turned his head a small fraction to look at Natsu.

Natsu's angry expression turned calm. "Gray, it's OKAY."

"…What?"

"I said its okay. You don't have to be embarrassed. I don't think any less of you because you used a vibrator. It's actually kind of flattering. It's like saying you missed me." Natsu rubbed Gray's arm comfortingly.

"I DID miss you, idiot."

Natsu smiled a goofy grin. "I missed you too."

Gray chuckled despite himself. "Then kiss me dammit."

Natsu obliged without a moment's hesitation, but he couldn't stop smiling so he couldn't make it quite as hot of a kiss as he wanted.

"Kiss me properly. Stop smiling like a damn fool." But despite it all, Gray was smiling too.

Natsu had an idea. He took the grabbed the vibrator and pushed it into Gray's ass.

 _Vrrrrrrrrrrr…_

Gray's hips bucked back and he pulled away from the kiss in shock. "W-What are you doing?"

Natsu put his head close to Gray's so that they were only a lips distance apart. "Show me how you did it to yourself." The hot breath kissed Gray's face. Gray's eyes widened and his cheeks reddened as he realized what Natsu was asking of him.

He leaned back a little instinctively. "No! Why would you even ask that?!"

Natsu grinned inwardly. There was no way he could let this opportunity go to waste. He decided he would just tease it out of him. He brought his teeth to Gray's earlobe and started to nibble on the sensitive flesh there. Gray let out the smallest of sounds, but Natsu heard it and grinned, letting his canines tease the skin. He leaned his weight into Gray's until he was completely pressed against the bed. Using one hand, he fondled Gray's balls while the other started working with the vibrator, thrusting it in and out of Gray's ass.

"Come on Gray. You look so sexy like this. Show me more of your sexy side." Gray whipped the tears from his eyes. His body was feeling pleasure all over.

Suddenly Natsu stopped. Gray's eyes shut tight as the gradual feeling he was having slowly started to diminish, but the ache didn't go away.

"If you want to cum, you have to do it on your own." Natsu smiled and sat back. "Show me how you did it."

Gray hesitated for a moment before sitting up as well. At first Natsu thought he was going to clobber him, but then Gray put the toy underneath him and sat down on it. As it reached all the way in, a small spurt escaped out Gray's shaft. It was truly a sight to behold.

Gray continued to thrust himself on it, bobbing his body up and down and listening to the slick sounds of his ass. Natsu watched as Gray's cock seemed to tense even more. Natsu could feel his responding as well. The dragon slayer pinched the head of his own cock to keep himself from cuming at the sight.

Suddenly, Gray popped the toy out. Natsu watched as Gray fell face first on the bed and his ass in the air. He grabbed the vibrator and started to slam it into himself as hard as he possibly could. "Nnnnghhhhhh. Soooo… goooood… Natsu!"

Natsu watched as Gray came. Liquid squirted over the sheets as Gray's body shook all over. The toy popped out of him and landed on the bed in the midst of the mess.

"Wow." Natsu was not expecting that to be so… so… hot! He couldn't hold back anymore. His whole body shuddered at the sight of Gray trying to catch his breath from the intensity of his orgasm. His ass still hung up in the air, as he looked at Natsu with wet pleading eyes.

Natsu went behind Gray and pushed into him. His walls were loose from the vibrator, but he still felt Gray throb and tighten around his cock upon entering.

Gray groaned. Natsu grabbed his dick and started to pump his shaft. It didn't take long before Gray was hard again. He thrusted himself inside Gray and Gray gave appreciative moans, clawing at the sheets, searching for something to anchor himself from his light-headedness. Natsu grabbed his hands and intertwined their fingers. He kissed the back of Gray's neck and closed his eyes as he was lost in the feeling of his lover's body for the first time in a long while.

He needed to see Gray's face. He pulled out and gently turned Gray around before pushing back in again, Gray wrapped his legs around his waist. "N-Natsu…" He moaned. "I love… you… Give me… more!"

Natsu looked at the vibrator sitting on the bed and turned it on. He pressed the slick toy up against Gray's shaft and Gray screamed, arching his body as the vibrations teased the aching member.

He bent his head down and bit at Gray's erect nipples, making them redden and stick out beautifully.

Every time Natsu would thrust back into Gray, he could feel the smooth walls tighten around him and push him in further. Natsu was really losing it. Gray was so sexy. By the looks of it, Gray was close to coming again too.

He picked Gray up and sat him on himself, bouncing him on his members, which allowed his cock to slam directly into his prostate every time. Gray's let out loud moans every time. He looked at Natsu and pressed his lips roughly but sweetly against his.

This was it. Gray's sweet lips and delicious ass brought him to his climax. He didn't even have time to warn him as he pushed himself completely into the ice wizard and filled him with his hot fluid.

Gray shuddered at the feeling. It was a feeling that he missed, the feeling of knowing that his lover was with him. The way Natsu wrapped his arms around him and kissed him made him feel so loved. He reached his peak and released his load in an intense orgasm. They both shuddered fiercely as the rode out their climax.

Natsu laid Gray beside him and wrapped his hot, but strong arms around the ice wizard. Gray remembered when such a gesture would have caused him to pull away out of embarrassment, but now he gratefully welcomed it. He scooted himself to be pressed further against Natsu and embraced him back.

"Gray?" Natsu nuzzled his nose against Gray's hair, breathing in the scent.

Gray yawned. After two orgasms and having a concert that day, he was pretty wiped out. "Hmm?"

"Happy anniversary." He kissed the top of Gray's head, and Gray thought for a minute in confusion before responding.

"Has it really been a year?"

"One year since our first date, yeah."

"But technically we haven't been together for the last three months."

He felt Natsu shrug. "We didn't split up. It was more like time apart to cool our heads."

"So that's what it was." Gray grinned.

"That was exactly what it was."

"Sorry I didn't get you an anniversary gift." Gray said, feeling a little guilty. He was so caught up in the thought of Natsu coming to see his concert, he completely forgot about the day.

"You got me the best thing I could possibly hope to have." Natsu assured him.

Gray scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. "Oh yeah, what's that?"

Natsu kissed the top of his head. "You."

With that the two of them went to sleep with pleasant smiles on their faces.

 **It's been awhile since we've had a lemon chapter. Well I've treated you all to my first vibrator play scene. I may or may not have a lemon next chapter but I will for sure have another one in the chapter after that. I know what you guys are REALLY here for. Huehuehue XD**

 **Don't forget to give me reviews to let me know how I did! CHEERS MY FELLOW NATRAY/GRATSU FANS!**


End file.
